Outer space
by Nossu
Summary: Elita One was looking from the observation deck to the asteroid system and her special interest was on huge shipyard. Lately she had a lot of free time because she was removed from her command post. She saw how the new ship floated out of the docks, it was a beautiful destroyer class ship. She would give anything to get on board the ship and out of this dull residential ship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **As I got some nice reviews to my previous stories and some requests to post what's happening with the Chromia and femmes, I decided to post this filler story that I had postponed some time for now.

I recommend that you read my previous stories or it maybe hard to follow this story as character settings are mainly done in previous stories.

**Jack and Femmes**

Recommended reading order

Twice On The Hook (Start of the series)  
No Place to Run  
Things that you can find  
Angels of Death  
The First Night  
Feelings through space  
Emerald green  
Whack a Jack day  
Bullets and blood  
You have my optics  
Wake me up with a kiss  
Prank caller  
Uncomfortable feelings  
Dangerous femmes  
Death from above  
Tough questions  
Lost in time  
The king of the road  
New car smell  
Femme troubles  
Jack in trouble  
You scratched my car  
I'm your father  
Outer space (This story)

… See latest list from my profile

These stories are written originally with my native language. Now I decided to translate them to English just to see if people would like them or not. Translation is done with Google and I use grammar checking tool in my text editor to correct mistakes. This is not easy for me and sometimes I find myself using more time to translation than what I used to write the story. Also, posting these stories here knowing that they contain mistakes in grammar is annoying me a quite much. But I hope it is still worth it.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro_

* * *

**Outer space**

Elita One was looking from the observation deck to the asteroid system and her special interest was on huge shipyard. Lately she had a lot of free time and that was because she was removed from her command post. She saw how the new ship floated out of the docks, it was a beautiful destroyer class ship. She wondered what would be its first mission and she envied ship's captain that would get to take her out. She would give anything to get on board the ship and out of this dull residential ship.

She heard steps behind her and turned to see who was coming to meet her. She turned back to look at the ship and said, "Nice to see you up here Elder Xaaron." Xaaron was really old bot. Elita One thought that it was a miracle that his yellow paint was still visible from all that tear and wear. She was a bit annoyed that he stopped so close as she could smell his old and unpleasant rusty odor.

Xaaron did not say anything, he just nodded and look at the new ship. He was one of the older Autobots alive and he was the unofficial leader of civilians on the boards these refugee vessels.

She saw how old mech turned to look at her and said with casual tone, "I heard that Chromia came back to the base, did she fail in her mission?"

First Elita One thought that she would need to limit information that she shared with the civilian, but then she remembered that she was now one of them. "Yes, she failed to reach her target and was forced to come back due to technical troubles."

"I see, but it seems that she brought with her full load energon cubes from the looted Decepticon bases, that's hardly a failure."

Elita One swore silently, this old and rusty mech know more than she did.

"Civilians are treating her as a hero." he continued.

"She is capable warrior, that was one of the reasons why I chose her for the cloning."

Xaaron nodded, "And now she forces you to resign. What are you going to do now? Claim your command back?"

She let out of sigh, "No, that would be impossible, none of Chromia's clones would not follow me, they are only interested about their sparkmate. "

She looked down at her servos and continued, "Do you remember how clones behaved when he released all the skills that Autobot council had locked?"

"Yes, they all started to really respect him after that and they talked a lot about their sparkmate and how great he was." said Xaaron.

Elita One turned to look him and said, "Something happened again as their tone has changed from respect to worshiping."

He nodded, "I have noticed that too, there is religious tone in their talks and now some civilians are also starting to listen what they say. I'm really concerned how things are turning out."

"I'm starting to get sick of hearing about their sparkmate. They have not met him and still they talk like he would be with them every day." she said with a bitter tone, she kind of envied them as she could only faintly feel Optimus Prime.

"Be careful, with all these new rules they have posted, you don't want to let them know how you feel about their sparkmate."

Elita One looked around nervously, she had slipped it. She knows that Chromia's clones took their common sparkmate really seriously and showing any disrespect towards their sparkmate would get your hand cut off with the plasma cutter.

"You know that they got his planet location from one of the Optimus Prime's warriors. It seems that they captured him and tortured him until he revealed the location. It seems that Chromia's sister and sparkmate are with Optimus Prime."

"Really! Is that warrior still alive? I would like to talk with him." she was eager to hear any news about Optimus.

"Yes he is, but my source told me that they let him go back to the planet with a message."

Elita One was disappointed, she really had hoped to hear what her sparkmate had done all these years. She had felt several times how Optimus had been pains and how he had been really angry to someone, but usually he was happy and sometimes even amused. She thought that it had been mistake that she let him go on his own as she feared that he had already forgotten her. All mech sparkmates were like that, if you don't watch constantly after them they start to bond with other mechs.

They saw how the new destroyer activated its engines and how all gun ports started to open and close one by one. The ship had to pass the tests before it would be released from active duty.

Suddenly a long bullet shaped battleship decloaked and started to do docking procedures, it was clearly back from its test drive. Elita One saw ships markings and failed to recognize them, "I have not seen that big ship before, do you know it's name?

Xaaron nodded and said, "That is now the biggest ship that I have ever seen and I have seen many during my lifetime. I heard that it's capable destroying planets with its main gun. They say that it's femme designer got an idea for it while she was in rest mode, she claimed that she got a vision involving her sparkmate."

Elita One just shook her head, she could not believe that they would build a ship based on some femme's silly vision.

"That gets me to the reason why I'm here."

"And what is that?" she asked.

"I want to show you something, please follow me into the residential area." he turned and started to walk away, he clearly expected that she would follow, she hesitated first , but decided to go and see what it was.

They entered into the residential area and moved into the maze of narrow hallways and dark corners. Somehow civilians had turned to this part of the ship into the old Cybertronian bazaar, where they lived and sold almost anything from a cup of energon. When she had been in command she avoided entering these parts of the ship as there was a rumor that among these civilians hide several criminals from Cybertron.

Xaaron glanced in her direction and said, "This part of the area is called as a Little Pit, it has most of the black market shops and meanest bots. If you go alone and unarmed in here you end up as a spare parts."

Everyone seemed to know Xaaron and bots nodded to them when they passed. She could also feel how some of them looked her frame longer than what was polite. She had used to that feeling during her command, but in here she feld like her armor was open. They passed one of the crowded placed and when she squeezed past some merchant she felt how someone grouped her aft with servo. She tried to proceed like nothing had happened, but inside she was furious, only her sparkmate was allowed to molest her. That touch had suggested that she was like a free pleasure bot that could be used against payment.

She saw how small tables were full of items and how merchants tried to offer them to her. "Where all of these items and spare parts come?" She asked and tried to get her mind off from the molester.

"Some refugees carried them in their subspace pockets, some are made in here and some are stolen. Now many new items are coming with the ships." Xaaron ponted to one of the tables.

She stopped to look closer and noticed that the desk was full of different spare parts specially optics and digits. It took a moment to process what she saw and then she realized that all optics were red. "Primus! Those are from the Decepticons and there are many of them in here."

"After Chromia arrived many of her femmes come to here to barter and other special made handicrafts for dowry." he explained and showed one of the handicrafts that was a statue of Chromia looking femme in a seductive pose.

She looked around and saw optics and digits also in other tables, "I did not know that they have killed so many Decepticons."

Xaroon nodded and took one other item out of the shop shelf, it was a video picture frame of burning Decepticon base. The video clip was made from someones battle recording and she kept looking how that someone walked into the Decepticon base and how the dead Decepticons were everywhere.

"That is one beautiful wall decoration." she said and smiled.

"That depends how you look at it, I saw lots of dead Cybertronians in it." he said and showed another video frame that had a planet in it and then the surface of the planet exploded, it was under heavy orbital bombardment..

"I assume that you did not want me here just to see there items?" she asked and saw how Xaaron shook his head. He gestured her to follow and they continued into the maze that was formed from different small shops and living quarters.

Elita One was stopped by a small dirty looking femme who asked, "Lady, do you want to have some fun with me?" Elita One looked at the femme and asked, "Don't you have any other skills that you could use for living?"

The small femme shook her head and said, "I'm just a companion bot, not a real Cybertronian and I don't have master that would take care of me."

Elita One felt pity for the poor thing and took two small energon cubes from her subspace, "Here take these and use it to buy yourself some skill update." The small femme took the cubes and said,"May he bless you with several sparklings." and run to the alley.

Xaroon laughed, "She thought that you are one of the clones." then he turned serious and said, "Did you notice marks in her frame? She was one of those that believe that Chromia's sparkmate would bring them better future." They continued to walk in the maze and Elita One felt confused, she was not sure what to think about Chromia's sparkmate, even commoners seemed to value him a lot.

When they finally arrived in the small round yard that served as a practice round she saw how there was an old femme sitting in the middle of the year. "I think you need to hear what she has to say." Xaaron said and gestured her to move closer.

Elita one approached older femme and made traditional femme greeting to her, old femme nodded to her and gestured the ground in front of her. She sat on the ground and asked, "It seems that I need to hear what you have to say."

Old femme nodded,"They call me Oracle because sometimes I get visions and sometimes they tell me what is going to happen. Usually visions are related to civilian life and bots that I know well, this time I got a vision that was something that was outside of the local life."

She nodded, she had heard how some old bots got closer to the AllSpark when they got near of their last years and they started to see visions. "What can you tell about your vision?" she asked.

"I can show it to you as I recorded that in my battle recorder." she took out thin cable and connected that to her temple and gestured other end to her. Elita One knows risks of this kind of connection, but decided that she had nothing in her active memory that would be worth to steal.

Elita One connected the cable and video started. In the video she was standing inside the tall white hallway and it looked like it was inside the space ship. Around her there was other femmes, they all looked like a Chromia clones, but almost all carried sparklings. They all entered into the large round hall and in the back of the hall there was a platform and behind the platform there was a door. She heard how femmes around her chatted idly together, but she could not hear what they talked about.

Suddenly the door opened and white tall winged femme walked out of the door, everyone was silenced and she heard how femme next to her whispered to her sparkling, "She is the white goddess".

White femme walked down and joined the crowd of femmes, she was clearly highly respected as the crowd left her a lot of room. White femme turned to look at the door and said with the loud voice, "Come out! We are all waiting you, don't be shy!" Relaxed laughter filled the room.

What Elita One saw next made her spark beat really fast and she would have screamed in horror, but the video feed prevented that. She saw how black femme with golden highlights came out of the door and how everyone started to yell and talk happily at the same time. But the only thing that she could see was spider legs behind the black femme and she recognized her as Airachnid, she was the evil Decepticon torturer and an assassin.

She heard how black femme prepared her voice and said, "Excuse my appearance, I was in a hurry and grabbed the first thing that fit for me." That was said with shy and modest tome, but it made all femmes in the room laugh happily. Some femme yelled, "Don't worry, we love you still." and crowd started again laughing. That was the point when one femme decided to walk out of the crowd and approached the black femme. Elita One recognized her as Chromia and she saw to her horror how Chromia knelt before Airachnid and kissed her servo, that gesture meant that Chromia was accepting Airachnid as her superior and that was the point when the video ended.

Elita One was shaking and she removed the cable and looked at the old femme and asked, "Will that happen? Will Chromia surrender to that Decepticon murderer?"

"Hard to say for sure, my vision is only one possible future and small things can change it to better or worse." the old femme gestured towards Xaaron and Elita One understood that her audience had ended.

When she was walking back with Xaaron, she asked, "Have you seen the vision?"

Xaaron nodded and said, "She showed that to me and I felt that I need to share it with you."

"How do you interpret it?" she asked.

"That Decepticon femme had control over Chromia, but can you as a femme tell me what could make her change sides." he asked and looked her into optics.

"Only one thing can do that."

"What would that be?"

"Her sparkmate changed sides and Chromia and clones followed, most likely we all are dead when that vision really happens and Decepticons have won the war."

They were silent when they walked through the bazaar and when they finally arrived back to the observation deck Elita One turned to look at Xaaron and whispered, "Only solution that I can think is that someone must kill Chromia's sparkmate before he changes sides."

Xaaron nodded to her and she continued, "That someone would have to make it look like some Decepticon killed him, that way Chromia will continue to hunt Decepticons."

He whispered back, "Yes, that's a good plan. There is a fast energon scout ship that could sneak out and skilled assassin could get close enough to arrange his death. Of course that kind of assassin will demand payment, but I'm sure arrangements can be made.

Elita One nodded and whispered, "Problem would be to get the planet's coordinates"

Xaaron grinned and whispered, "One of my old friends is qualified to fix computers and he already got access to the flight data that contains those coordinates."

Elita One whispered, "This sounds simple enough and it could work out. Will you do it?"

He nodded they touched servos as a sign of agreement. Elita One knows that this was a dangerous plan as if Chromia gets to know about this, they both would be executed. If this would work out she could use the confusion to claim her command back and turn this army back to its original goal, to serve Optimus Prime.

They looked out to the space and Elita One noticed that huge bullet shaped battleship was still there and she turned towards Xaaron and asked, "You never mentioned the name of that ship."

Xaaron noded and said, "They named it after the sparkmate, you can read it on the side, but note that ship is upside down compared to us."

Elita One focused to Cybertronian marking and noticed that they really were upside down as in space up and down was relative. She read the text out loud, "The Glory of Jack Darby."

* * *

**A/N:** So Chromia was delayed because of some technical issues? What were those? I have different story that reveals them. And poor Jack is now targeted by assassin, who is she/he and will Jack get killed, thats again different story.

**If you read any of my stories please review. Just toss in few words "This was good" or "This was bad" and even better if you can say what part of the story was good and what bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I recommend that you read my previous stories or it maybe hard to follow ths story as character settings are mainly done in previous stories.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro_

* * *

**Outer space**

A small companion bot was looking how Elder Xaaron and Elita One talked in the observation deck. She had followed them around several hours and first she had just wanted to talk with Elita One alone, but when she had heard part of their conversations in front of the Oracles place she had got worried and decided to follow them. She needed to hear more to be sure that she had heard wrong in the first place.

Now she was hiding behind one of the support beams and shadows covered her dirty frame, she looked at herself and let out a long sigh, she was really filthy. She still remembered how in Cybertron she had been shiny and how bots enjoyed to watch her dance. During those days she had been happy and her owner had praised her a lot. Then came the war and energon shortage and she had been tossed out into the streets. She still remembered how she had begged that her owner would not abandon her, but he had just said that she was now a free companion bot.

Being a free companion bot meant that she was lowest of low. As she was drone she did not get any energon from the donation lines. She was forced to do small tasks, run for messages and give pleasure for soldier mechs and femmes just to get her daily energon need satisfied. Now first time someone had given her energon without asking services in return and that was when Elita One gave her two small energon cubes. She had felt that she needed to do something for the cubes and she had secretly followed Elita One and Elder Xaaron and things had turned something else than what she had planned.

She looked at her dirty servos and asked from herself, "Dirt you idiot what are you doing in here?" Long time ago she had started to use the name Dirt as everyone had referred her with that name.

Many times she had thought that she would be better to be dead, but that was not the case now. She had found someone to give reason for her existence. That had happened when she had met a group of engineering bots that worked with the Chromia clones and they told what they had heard. She had learned how all the clones were sparkmates to one single being and he was a fleshling called Jack. She had started to ask questions to clones about Jack and she noticed that he seemed to be one of the favorite talking topics for them. She was not the only one, several other mechs and femmes were also interested and they had started to meet in small groups and exchange stories that they had collected.

Now after several meetings she had noticed that she kept thinking this Jack all the time and after Chromia returned with the ship full of energon everyone had started to whisper about Jack. In one of the meeting an old construction mech had stood up and told them that he had seen a vision of Jack and in that vision Jack had stood next to the white goddess and they blessed thousands of sparklings. After that, old mech fell on the floor dead, but all could see that he had happy smile on his faceplate. That had been a really strong message and now Jack had his own devoted followers inside the civilian population.

Dirt noticed that Elita One and Elder Xaaron agreed something and Elita One started to walk towards the elevator. Now she had to decide what to do and she decided to follow Elder Xaaron as she had a feeling that he was planning something. Elder Xaaron was one of those that did not like to hear anything about Jack. There was a rumor that he arranged disappearance of the engineering mech that had talked openly how Jack could be the next Prime.

It was easy to follow Elder Xaaron, every corner someone wanted to exchange some words with him and he had to stop several times. He slowly proceeded towards loading area, this was most shady part of the base and only those mechs and femmes that did not have anything else lived in here. Those that had options moved out immediately as the smell of rust and old oil was hard to bear.

Dirt know this area well as she was living in one of the one corners, her hiding place was behind the loose panel and only she could fit in. In here it was important to have a safe place to rest or others would dry you out of energon while you were in rest mode.

She walked past the pool of synthetic oil, it was leaking out of the old ship that formed this part of the base. She stopped to look herself from the surface and she saw that she had still nice and slim silver dancer's frame, it was just now hidden under the dirt and rusty metal pieces that she had welded on top of her frame. Those metal pieces had saved her life several times, but they made her look like a rusty femme and that made finding a new master harder for her.

Dirt continued to follow Elder Xaaron and now she had selected alternate path, she was walking over the pipe above the walkway. It was dangerous as the top side of the pipes were covered by a thick layer of oily dust. A good thing was that that dust damped all sounds and she was like a ghost in the darkness. She saw how Elder Xaaron stopper in front of rusty gate and pressed some buttons to open it. She was lucky as pipe had an intersection on top of the gate and she could keep flowing from above.

Elder Xaaron reached group of three mechs who were sitting on boxes and talking idly about old battles. All mech rise up and saluted to Elder Xaaron.

Dirt noticed that one of the mech was quite young and handsome. He had clean frame, but the way he stood gave her impression that this mech was a bit impatient and arrogant. What she knows about mech's she understood that many mechs would consider this young mech as a real catch and those two older mechs were clearly trying to impress young mech with their war stories.

Elder Xaaron looked at the three mechs front of him and said, "I just had a talk with Elita One and she has a plan how to get things back like they used to be."

One of the mech asked, "What is the plan? Do we kill Chromia?"

Elder Xaaron shook his head and said, "No point of doing that, next clone would just take her place."

"What then? How could we get Elita One back in power?" asked the young mech.

Elder Xaaron grinned and said, "Elita One wants us to kill Chromia's sparkmate and make it look like Decepticons did it."

"Oh! That would make all the clones go insane and after Decepticons. And when all the Decepticons are dead they would one by one offline themselves." said the mech that looked like an older warrior.

"Yes, that's the plan, now we need to have one of you dropped into the Earth and join the Optimus Prime's team to do the task. We know that this sparkmate is called Jack and he is staying with the Prime and poisoning Prime's mind with his lies." explained Elder Xaaron and Dirt saw how the other mechs nodded.

The young mech stepped forward and said, "I will do it, I owe it to Elita One, she rescued me from space."

Elder Xaaron smiled, "We still have your escape capsule and we can use it to drop you into the Earth. After you have find Optimus Prime gained his trust you can kill this Jack. But you need to be absolutely sure that Decepticons get the blame or we all will be killed by the clones." Dirt saw how the young mech nodded, she felt fear in her spark, these monsters were planning to kill her Jack.

Older warrior mech asked, "What about Prime, can we tell him and ask support?"

Elder Xaaron shook his head, "No, Optimus Prime believes that there is goodness in everyone and he will believe all the lies that this Jack is telling him. Most likely this Jack will try to poison your mind too, like he is already poisoning the minds of my people in here." he looked at the young warrior and said, "You need to do the dirty work of Optimus Prime and never let him know or that would destroy him. We need to keep our Prime pure and strong, he is our shield against the evil and we are here to cover his back." All mechs nodded and banged their chest armor.

Xaaron smiled and said, "Let's start the preparations and remember, if you get caught do not reveal others, but you can tell the truth that Elita One ordered this mission. She is ready to take the burden like a true warrior so that we others can still carry on with the mission."

Dirt had heard enough, she just wished that she would have used her battle recorder, but she had forgotten to activate that. She started to move back on top of the pipes, but her luck run out and she slipped. She was hanging in there completely visible. She could hear how servos transformed to the blasters and she started to quickly climb back to the top of the pipe.

"Kill her, she heard our plans!" yelled angry Elder Xaaron.

Dirt was running on the top of the pipe and she could hear how mechs run below her on the walkway. She knows that she needs to hide and only safe place that she know was one of the meeting place, she thought that if she tells others one of them could tell all of this to Chromia or her clones.

She jumped down from the pipe on the walkway and increases her running speed. The first blaster beam passed her head really close and she could feel how her helmet got hotter. She turned towards the more crowded area and thought that mechs would not dare to shoot in there, but for her horror she heard how one of the mechs yelled, "STOP! You filthy energon thief!" That meant that she was seen as a thief that stole energon from resting bots and now everyone would give them room to run or shoot.

It took several turns and long run after she thought that she had lost the mechs in the maze of the bazaar. She entered into the large room hat was used by the meetings and she saw that it was full of mechs and femmes that were talking about Jack and what opportunities new future would bring to them.

She run to the mech that she knows as Speaker and yelled, "Please help me, they are planning to kill Jack."

"They?" asked Speaker

"Elder Xaaron and Elita One, they don't like how things are going now." she explained and saw that Speaker understood.

"We will hide you for now and you will tell all of this to Chromia, she will decide what to do." he said and at the same time door was kicked open and she saw how two old warriors from the loading area stepped in with their blasters ready.

"Seems that, we found us a scraplet nest." said the warrior and looked his companion.

"Yes, we have to exterminate them before they bite." said the other warrior and started to shoot civilians next to him.

Panic started in the room and those two mechs just kept shooting all that moved. Energon spilled around and screams of dying mechs and femmes filled the air. Dirt was trying to find a way out when she got hit by the blaster fire and got tossed down. She was laying on the floor and she felt great pain in her torso, metal sheets that she had welded on her were now all melted and it looked like she got hit really badly. She started to move and suddenly she was pinned down by the Speaker's corpse that fell on her. She could not move and the last thing she felt was how Speaker's energon was oozing on top of her, then all went black.

Dirt woke up and noticed that she was on some sort of conveyor belt, it took a moment before she noticed that there was corpses around her and that the belt was moving. She tried to move, but it was hard as she had extensive damage in her torso. She heard crushing metallic sound and when she turned her head her optics got wide from horror. There was a metal shredder at the end of the conveyor belt and she saw how it started to shred Speaker's dead body. She tried to move, but her body refused to move and the belt moved her closer to the shredder.

She cried out, "Please Jack, give me some strength." and her body started to move. She spins her body out of the belt and fell hard on the floor. It took several tries to stand and when she got up she saw that she was at one of the garbage disposal units. To her horror she noticed that the conveyor belt was full of corpses and she recognized them. All her new friends from the meeting were dead, they were all murdered by those two old warriors.

Dirt started to move towards the maintenance door, her optics were all fuzzy from the cleaning liquid and pain in her torso was getting stronger. She draws more strength from her belief that Jack would want her to go and tell about this.

It took a long time to reach the guard office near the edge of the civilian and military area. Dirt stepped in and saw that this guard station was brand new, floor was shining and everything was new. She dragged herself at the officer's desk and saw how dark grey Chromia clone with rank marks of captain sat there.

The captain turned to look at her and she saw how captain's faceplate showed disgusts. "You filthy drone, what do you want?" yelled the captain.

It took a lot of her strength to say, "I want to report of conspiracy that involve Elita One and Elder Xaaron."

"WHAT! How dare you accuse them!"

This was not what Dirt had expected and she tried to explain, "I, I heard them and I saw how two mechs killed all my friends and I, I woke up in the garbage disposal unit..." she slipped down on the shiny floor and fell on her back, pain was so hard that she could not talk.

"Scrap! You are spilling your filth on my shiny floor, you lying piece of junk!" yelled the captain and stood up from the back of the desk

"I, I, truth they try to kill J, J" was the only thing she got out and then she felt a sharp kick in her side and then another.

"You piece of junk! Low life drones like you should stay in the hole you have dug in the filth and stay out of sight of real Cybertronians." yelled the captain and kicked her again, she felt how kick broke one of her leg joint and made her leg go numb.

Sharp kick in the head made her vision flicker badly and she felt how the captain grabbed her good leg and started to drag her down on the hallway.

She heard how the captain said, "I'm going to throw you back into the garbage disposal unit, useless junks like you belong in there."

Dirt felt powerless and her vision started to flicker more, she knows that she would die soon. "I'm sorry Jack, I failed you" she tried hard to have her last thought in Jack at least he was the only one that had brought her some hope in her miserable life.

Continued in ch 3

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? I thought that it would be nice to have one new character briefly in the story, just to give it some color.

**If you read any of my stories please review. Just toss in few words "This was good" or "This was bad" and even better if you can say what part of the story was good and what bad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I recommend that you read my previous stories or it maybe hard to follow this story as character settings are mainly done in previous stories.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro_

* * *

**Outer space**

Chromia was frustrated, she was back in the base reading reports behind her computer terminal. It had been really hard decision to turn back and return into the base, but she could not risk losing any of her soldiers, not after she had discovered their well hidden secret.

She re-opened the Field Commander Luna's medical report, it was the first report that had made them notice changes and they had scanned the for whole crew and more changes were reported among the landing troops. Eventually she had to face the fact that her whole core of the land attack force was affected and she could not risk to use them in the battle. She had made long meetings with her command staff and finally they had made the hard decision to turn back as it would be too risky to handle the situation in the battleship far from support.

They had been so close to the Jack Darby's location that they could already see the sun in the ship display, a few jumps and they would have been in the Solar System. Her Second in Command Emerald had reminded her constantly that they needed to know the situation on the planet before they can land. So just to please her she had decided to start a recon mission to contact Jack. She had planned that she sends full landing forces to secure Jack's location and after that, she would ask what to do next that way Jack could not ignore her anymore.

She feared that Jack did not like her much as there ha been several changes for him to take her under control, but he had just ignored her now a long time. She looked at herself and wondered was her body too ugly for Jack. She knows that she looked a lot like Arcee so it had to be color that made her unattractive.

Currently she could feel how her sister Arcee was in a happy mood and she envied her a bit as she had a change to get Jack's full attention. A few hours ago she had felt how Jack had done something that Arcee loved a lot and that had felt good for her too, but now she felt again need to be with him growing inside her spark.

Chromia opened the files that they had gotten from Wheeljack, there was several pictures from Earth and battle recordings. She looked at one recording and froze it to the frame where WheelJack was with Jack. She saw how small and frail Jack was and how Arcee was standing next to him ready to protect him. She understood how Arcee felt as Decepticon imposter had used Wheeljack's appearance to get into the base and close to her precious Jack.

She touched the Jack's picture on the screen and said gently, "My Jack." Her thoughts got interrupted by the sound of the door alarm.

Chromia saw how the door opened and how Emerald walked into the room and saluted. Chromia looked at Emerald, she had to admit to herself that she did not like her much. After Emerald got her name and praises for her colors from Jack, she had been a little arrogant in front of others. Emerald acted like a femme who knows that she is beautiful, every gesture she made tried to show her body in a good light and that annoyed Chromia a lot.

Emerald smiled sweetly to her, "You're looking beautiful today, did you do something to your frame?"

Chromia felt like exploding, but she decided to not to play her game today. "Cut the sweet talk and tell what you want.

"Oh! I just bring the latest reports from landing troopers, we have them now in the hospital ship and we have increased security so no-one gets in or out without permission. "

Chromia nodded, "Good, have you already started to select replacement crew?"

"Not yet, but we have lots of applications, seems that everyone wants to be in the famous Reaper One."

Chromia nodded and an awkward silence fell between them that had started to happen quite often. Just to fill the silence she asked, "Have you already decided what kind of present you will give to Jack when you meet him first time?" She knows that this is a sensitive topic for Emerald as every femme was planning to give something special to Jack and everyone tried to beat others.

"Eh! I have not yet decided, maybe I give him some rare metals that he could eat."

Chromia smiled sweetly as she could and said, "He is a fleshling and according to the data that Wheeljack gave to us, fleshlings eat other fleshlings and he already has a planet full of his kind that he could eat." She saw how desperation was creeping into the Emerald's optics.

"Well then, what are you planning to give him." Asked Emerald with challenging tone.

"Oh! Just something that would make him really happy," She said with mysterious tone and saw that she got Emerald's attention.

"What that would be? You can tell me, I'm your Second In Command."

"Well maybe I can." She said and looked at her digits.

"So?" asked Emerald, she was now really curious.

"I will give him an armada full of battleship and army full of beautiful femmes." Chromia said with casual tone and saw that she had beaten her SiC.

"Oh! I see."

Chromia really enjoyed this, it was first the time that she got her SiC to look like she was lost, there was nothing that she could do to beat her gift as she was part of it.

Her thoughts got interrupted by a text in her HUD display, it said that she was receiving mandatory system updates from her sparkmate Jack Darby.

Primus! Again?" she yelled and saw how Emerald was already on her knees and smiling so hard that her faceplate was almost ripping half, she clearly enjoyed this with full spark. A few days ago they had received their first update and all of them had received an energon converter update. That update raised respect towards Jack into the sky high levels and if someone still had doubted his value that was now gone with the energon shortage issues.

Chromia sat back and tried to relax, after all this was a gift from her sparkmate and it would be rude not to value it, whatever it was. Soon download ended and she screamed happily. She had received a gestation system update that allowed her to produce protoform inside her own body, that was a really rare skill. Her frame started to heat up slightly when nanobots started to work with the update.

She looked at Emerald and asked, "Did you also get the gestation system update?"

"Yes and I assume we all got that. This is so wonderful!" She screams happily and run to hug her.

They both tried to calm down and when she looked Emerald she saw that her optics were still all wide. "Are you feeling well?" she asked.

"I just realized what this means." she said with a happy voice.

"What?"

"He plans to spark all of us, he wants to have a lot of sparklings. First energon converter update so that we don't run out of energon and now gestation update so we don't have to use external chambers to grow sparklings."

"What does that mean?"

Emerald turned to look her into the optics and said with the deep respect in her voice, "He is planning to re-build Cybertronian race and we need to produce lots of sparklings for him!"

When Emerald's words sank into Chromia's mind, she started to feel dizzy, she finally understood the same thing that Emerald had understood earlier. She had considered Jack as only a sparkmate that she wanted to please a lot, but he was much more. Jack was beyond the Prime, he was now their best hope to rebuild their dying race and he had already started to implement his plans.

"Primus! Jack really has great plans for us." she said with deep respect in her voice.

Emerald nodded and said with clever tone, "Yes and it really took time for you to understand that, I hope you're not getting too old for him."

Chromia tried to think something to say, but her comm started to alarm and she received priority data package from the flight control. She turned towards Emerald and said, "Small and fast energon seeker ship has used the space bridge without authorization and flight control calculated that ship jumped to the location near the Solar System. That means it's heading towards the Earth."

Emerald looked at her and said, "Those fast energon seekers are run by civilian miners and they are required to have clear approved flight plan before they are allowed to take off. We need to find out who approved that flight plan and what is the ship's mission."

Chromia looked at her SiC and said with clever voice, "Well, I leave that to you. Find out who is in that ship and what is its mission? If you succeed, I will tell some nice words about you to Jack and if you fail, I will mention that too." Chromia gestured towards the door and said with the commanding tone, "You have your mission, proceed soldier."

Emerald saluted and walked out of the door swaying her hips just to show off her beautiful frame. From all of her clones Emerald were annoying her more than others, but she was still excellent Second In Command and her first clone sister.

She walked back to her console and started to check inventories, It was time to bring the whole fleet closer to Jack and she had decided to move the base and civilians with it. Just thinking the civilians made her angry, those freeloaders just caused trouble and now some of them had taken a ship and were heading towards the Earth.

* * *

Emerald was heading to the control center, it was the nerve center of this base. She knows that calling this as a base was an understatement as it was really a pile of merged space ships and several asteroids. In emergency they could disconnect ships and scatter in different direction or they could use base like a huge space ship and drag some asteroids with them. They still needed those asteroids as they still contained lots of energon and they needed energon for the ships.

She tried to move quickly as possible and still keep herself looking like she was not a hurry. She knows that this was an important mission and Chromia would do as she had threatened, she would report all her failures to Jack and that would make her look bad in his eyes. Emerald wanted to show Jack that she was one of the best femmes he had and most loyal. Of course being most loyal was hard as all femmes were clones and shared same base code as Arcee and Chromia and they would all die for their sparkmate.

In the corridor she met one dark gray clone that was dragging filthy broken femme version of the companion bot. A thin trail of energon was leaking out of the broken bot and floor was getting dirty. She saw that marking on the clone identified her as one of those warriors that guarded civilians. "Captain B1023, why are you dragging that junk in here, it is spilling energon on the floor?" She asked and saw how the captain stopped and saluted.

"Commander, this junk bot came to me claiming that she had information about some silly conspiracy or something like that. She was already broken when she came to me and none of her crazy stories made any sense."

The bot tried to say something, but energon came out of her mouth and it's optics flickered. "Where are you taking her?" She asked.

Captain shook the bot in her servo and said, "I was planning to drop her in the recycling unit, no point of having a broken drone like this around."

Emerald nodded, but then she got a feeling like someone was watching and that she had to do something. "Give me that junk, I want to hear her crazy stories."

Captain nodded and dropped the bot at front of her. Emerald saw how the bot was trying to stay awake with the remaining energon she had. Emerald wondered what made this bot fight so hard, normally these drone level bots just went offline when they got too damaged. She lifted the bot up with her servo and what she heard next made her energon go cold.

The bot whispered, "Jack." that was like electric shock in her system.

Emerald quickly took energon cube from her subspace pocket and started to pour energon into the bot's mouth, the smaller bot gagged and spit energon, but her optics got brighter. "Captain, help me carry her into the nearest medical station."

Captain did not hesitate, she crabbed hold of the other side of the bot and they both started to hurry towards the medical station. When they arrived they lifted smaller bot on the medical berth and the medic in charge looked them with confusion in her optics.

"Why did you bring this junk in here? It's so badly damaged that it should be scrapped, no point to repair it." said the medic.

Emerald looked at the medic and said, "This junk just said our sparkmate's name and I want to hear why she is saying it." She saw how medic understood, she was also femme clone and sparkmate to Jack.

The medic started to study the bot, "Someone has shot her and there are some marks of heavy beating." medic turned to look captain and asked, "Did you do this?"

Captain looked guilty and said, "I only kicked it few times when it started to leak energon on our office floor."

"I see, it seems that you did not save your strength as she almost lost a leg and her head is badly damaged." said medic and started to connect some leaking energon lines.

Emerald watched how medic worked, she was skilled, but only mandator things got done. This medic was one of those few clones that had chosen to be medics, the majority of the clones had wanted to be warriors like original Chromia.

It took some time before medic got the companion bot stabilized and then she stopped working and turned to look at her, "Commander, I will not go any further as it is such a waste of time to try to fix this junk. Now I recommend that you ask your questions and then I will offline this junk and toss this it into the recycler."

Emerald had a bad feeling in her, like her spark would be turned upside down. Someone in her was angry and displeased, then the feeling disappeared. She felt really nervous as she knows that only one that could use her like that was Jack, he was free to go and do as he pleased and previously his presence had been just pure bliss.

She looked the captain and medic and saw similar expression on their faceplates, "Did you feel it too?" she asked.

Captain looked at the floor and stays quiet, the medic said with shaking voice, "Yes, he was angry to us and that did not feel good. I changed my mind, I will fix this bot even if it's a last thing that I do." With that said the medic started to work with the companion bot and there was now completely different feeling in her work, now it was like art.

Emerald turned to Captain and said, "Go and guard the door, don't let anyone in if they are not dying and leaking energon." She saw how devastated Captain was, she had clearly felt more than others, it was like life had been drained out of her. She stopped the Captain with her servo and asked, "What did you feel?"

Captain turned to look at her and she saw that Captain's optics were all wide and wet from the cleaning fluid, "He, he was really angry when he said to me that my brutal and arrogant behavior was not acceptable. He also said that if I do things like that again, he will disconnect me from the bond." Emerald felt how the fear of losing Jack filled her spark. So far Jack had given them gifts and pleasure, this was the first time they had experienced his anger and she did not want to experience that again. "Go guard the door and after this, you will write a report of your behavior and what Jack tough about that." Captain saluted and stepped out of the door.

Medic had heard their little talk and said, "If he separates one of us or all of us, it means lot of pain. We have been already too long bonded to him that we could function normally without him."

She looked at medic and asked, "Could he really separate one us from the bond? I heard that it is hard to do?"

Medic grinned and said, "He updated us through the bond and that was supposed to be an impossible thing to."

Emerald turned to look the companion bot and saw that she had been listening them with a strange expression on her faceplate. "Now if you can talk start telling me what you know and if its usable information, I will try to grant one of your wishes." She saw how companions bot's optics got all wide, she knows that these free drones tried to desperately find a master to serve and she was ready to take this one as her servant if she got useful information.

The companion bot turned her head towards her and asked, "One of my wish?"

Emerald nodded and said, "Yes, if I can grant it"

"I know that you clones plan to give gifts to your sparkmate. I wish that you could consider me as your gift to your sparkmate." she said and that made Emerald grin, that would solve what to give Jack as a gift. Still, she was thinking something better than this kind of junk drone, but then she remembered how she had felt when Jack had briefly visited them. Maybe he would be pleased to see this bot safe and operational.

"You have a deal and I make sure that you get your frame cleaned up as a he can be demanding master." She saw how the companion bot smiled happily.

The bot told that she was called Dirt and that she was originally dancer, but war and energon shortage had forced her to live in streets. She also told how she met the Elita One and Zaaron in the bazaar and how she followed them and found out how they planned to send assassin to kill Jack. Just hearing that made Emerald almost scream in anger.

Next Dirt told her how the two mech had followed her killed civilians and disposed them into the recycler. That made her realize that now only witness was Dirt and she was just a drone and not a real Cybertronian. It meant that her word against Elita One and Zaaron was worthless. Only good thing was that now Emerald knows what was the mission of the ship that was going towards the Earth.

She opened the comm in the Chromia's office and after she answered she said, "I know what is the mission of that ship."

"Well tell me about it" said Chromia.

"I have a witness here who tells that Elita One is planning to kill our Jack and she ordered Elder Xaaron to arrange ship for the assassin, it seems that this assassin is a young mech and they will drop him into the Earth. I assume that Autobots there would run to rescue him and as he has a good change to get close to Jack."

She heard how Chromia cursed and then she said, "That would explain why we now have malfunction in the space bridge controls, someone is trying to buy time for that ship."

Emerald had an idea, "Can we contact to our recon team?"

"Mots likely not, distance is too much for that, we need to get the space bridge open to do that. Before we get that done, I want that Elita One and Xaaron are arrested." said Chromia and Emerald noticed that honor title was now dropped off from Elder Xaaron.

"Yes, I will see that it's done" she said and heard how Chromia closed the connection.

Medic looked at her and asked, "A recon team?"

"Yes, before we turned back to base we sent Claw One to Earth they should be there soon" Menic nodded and smiled, they had a good team of femmes near Jack now.

Emerald looked at the companion bot and said to medic, "After you get her fixed, start to update her. I will give her as a gift to Jack and you know that she needs to be better than new to please him

Medic grinned, "I know what you mean, I make sure that she gets all the modification that good little femmes needs."

They heard how the companion bot let out happy sound and closed her optic, she had entered into the rest mode.

Emerald called to the commander of the security forces and said, "Commander Emerald here, take two platoons and send one to arrest Elita One and other one to arrest Elder Xaaron and all that are with them. If they resist try to get them alive and don't hurt them when you have captured them.

She heard how the officer asked what was the reason that they used to arrest them and she said, "They are traitors and we suspect that they are working for Decepticons." She knows that if she had told them that they planned to kill Jack, those two and all the other bots with them would die and interrogating a dead bot was hard task to do.

* * *

Jack Darby was in the school and sitting in his old place next to the window. Optimus had reasoned that as Jack had his human alt modes, he could take as his main duty to guard Miko and Raf when they are outside of the base. That made sense as Miko was still partly human and she could not disappear without her parents or host parents starting to ask questions. Also, there was a risk that Decepticons may want her back. So now he was forced to go back to the school and take all the boring lessons with Miko. His only joy was that Vector Sigma was trying to use this time to teach him how to do multitasking and have several separate awareness going on same time.

So far he has succeeded to follow the math class in one task and other task he had used to monitor class room through the drones that Miko was using as a second skin under her normal clothes. Problem with these two awareness was that they were in the same room and he got some kind of loop effect going that causes discomfort to him. It was like when you call to phone in same room and place them close together.

Third awareness he had opened into the Chromia clone and he had focused on one that he knows as Emerald. He had soon found out interesting even around some wounded bot and he had created two additional awareness one for the medic and one for the captain. It had been a real discomfort to be in same room as a three different person, but he quickly forgot the discomfort when he heard what the captain had done to the poor bot. He had been furious and took hold of Captains spark and told her what he thought about her actions. After that, he had disconnected from them as discomfort mixed with anger was getting too high.

He heard Vector Sigma said in his head with careful tone,_ "You did well with the multitasking, eventually it comes like second nature to you and those funny feelings disappear." _There was a pause and she continued,_ "I hope you never get that angry to me, you scared me and that was a new experience to me."_

_"Sorry about that, I did not mean to cause you any discomfort." _Jack felt guild, he had been hard on that clone, but he thought that she has deserved that.

"_Jack, have you noticed that some of the clones are really close?"_

Jack reached out and felt four femmes at close by, _"Where are they?"_

"_They are orbiting the planet."_ said Vector Sigma.'

Suddenly Jack was really nervous, "Oh! Primus!" He said out loud and everyone in the class room turned to look at him.

* * *

**A/N: Things are now moving fast now...what do you think happens next?**

**If you read any of my stories please review. Just toss in few words "This was good" or "This was bad" and even better if you can say what part of the story was good and what bad.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I recommend that you read my previous stories or it maybe hard to follow this story as character settings are mainly done in previous stories.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro_

* * *

**Outer space**

Sergeant Chromia B2030 was behind one of the Bazaar sales booth, her team was pinned down by heavy fire coming from the street corner. She wondered how could this simple police operation turn into full scale urban war. Her platoon was sent to arrest Xaaron and it seemed that his supporters had somehow got warning that they were coming.

Xaaron's warriors had succeeded to fortify main entry and only open route was through the bazaar. For Sergeant it was not a problem to fight in the urban environment as she had all the experience that original Chromia had learned in the Cybertron. The problem was civilians that were clearly not part of the Elita One's supporters, they were caught between Chromia and Elita One's warriors.

"Sergeant, I have a target lock, do I have permission to use an energy grenade?" asked one of her troopers next to her.

That was a hard decision, the explosion of highly compressed energon would blow up their enemy, but it would also destroy several sales booth and some of the civilians were in those. "Fire it with minimum settings and aim high."

"Energy grenade!" yelled the trooper and her hand plaster fired a ball of energon that started to fly towards its target area. Everyone close their optics and laid low as they could. This was one of the forbidden weapons that Jack had unlocked for them and they had previously tried to avoid using it as it took a lot of energon.

Even with the minimum settings, the explosion was devastating and even with this distance they felt how hot blast wave passed them throwing all kinds of junk and pieces of metal around. Then came silence and the only sound came from burning structures and broken pipes. Sergeant lifted her head and looked from her cover and said, "Target destroyed, move on and secure the area."

They all started to approach the street corner and they saw that what had been the nice looking bazaar hall was now a rusty metal hall full of junk. They heard how wounded civilians were crying help, but they did not stop, they just marked the places on the battle map and troops coming after them would drag those civilians into the hospital ship. They arrived in the ground zero and saw that this area was totally destroyed, there was only some small pieces of Cybertronian metals left from the bots that had been there.

"I found an arm." yelled one of the troopers and lifted a large white and black arm that was still holding a blaster in its servo. Sergeant looked at the arm and remembered Autobot Prowl, he had arm and blaster like that. She shook her head, this was again one pointless death and Elita One would pay for this too. It was still hard to believe that Elita One had ordered Xaaron to do this kind of pointless resistance. Xaaron and his warriors were surrounded and if they got out of the base they would be blown off by the huge battle fleet around them.

Sergeant looked her troopers, they all had a hard expression on their faceplates, she did not have to tell them anything, they all felt the same. "Cloak and advance to the next check point." she ordered and activated her cloaking shield. It was again one the forbidden skill that Jack had unlocked. She saw how the team disappeared and she could only see their outlines in her HUD.

"For Jack!" she yelled and they started to move deeper into the bazaar. They would have a long day ahead before they could reach Xaaron's living quarters.

* * *

Elita One was shocked, she couldn't believe what was happening around her. This part of the Civilian living area had turned into the battle ground and from her hiding place she saw how Chromia clones advanced carefully to close the circle around them. She could hear screaming of wounded bots and smell burning of Cybertronian metals. She saw how one of the old and now retired Autobot warriors was trapped in the hallway corner and how he prepared for a final stand. To her horror she heard how the warrior yelled her name when he stepped outside. In a spark beat he was shot to pieces by the invisible Chromia clones.

A few hours earlier she had received a comm call from the femme they called Oracle, she had sounded like she was in panic and she had told her that she had something to tell her and she needed to come right now. Elita One had hurried to the Oracle's place and she had found old femme alone in there. Oracle was shaking a lot and she had clearly got older really fast. Oracle had explained her that Xaaron had lured her to show only part of the vision and that Eita One needed to see the remaining part of the vision.

They had made the connection again and this time Oracle had started to play the last part of the vision. And she saw how small beautiful femme had exited from the Airachnid's body and how femme's in the room let all the sparklings run to hug her. She had seen how the small femme had lifted sparklings up and kissed all of them one by one. And sparklings around the small femme had hopped around happily and yelled name Jack. She had understood that this small femme was the sparkmate called Jack and sparklings around him were all his. And when she looked at Airachnid in the background she saw adoring expression on her faceplate, she was clearly one of Jack's femmes and not in charge of him.

That was not all, Oracle had also shown latest new vision and in that she saw how Cybertron was torn into the pieces by it's sun's gravitational field and how the Earth was surrounded by the black fleet and how planet surface was in flames. She saw horrors beyond the Cybertronian war and in the last part of the vision she saw how purple optics Chromia and Arcee dropped Optimus Prime's and Megatron's heads to the front of the small purple optics femme. She recognized this femme, she was the same femme from the first vision. And for her horror she heard how the femme said, "Those that murdered me are all dead and our task in here is done. Our ships are full of dark energon and we are ready to leave."

Sound of battle woke Elita One from the memory and she noticed that her optics were full of cleaning fluid, "Why? Why is this happening?"

Oracle looked her with sad optics and said, "It's an old story, those that have been long in power can't let go of it and struggle to hold on until it brings destruction to all." Elita One understood that she and Xaaron were guilty for this, if they had just accepted that a new leader would come and supported him all would have been different and lives would have been spared. But they had decided to send an assassin to kill him and that decision would doom them all.

"Is there anything that I can do to prevent this?" she asked and hoped to get answers from Oracle.

"In here you can't do anything anymore, fighting will die out with the last ones that resists. And only way to prevent the end is to prevent the assassination of their sparkmate. Oh! I see that there is a large blue mech preparing his ship for departure and if you get on board you may have a change to stop the assassin. Or at least try to prevent Arcee from using dark energon to review her sparkmate."After that was said Oracle closed her optics and fell down, she was clearly dying. Elita One hold old femme on her servos and she heard her whisper with surprising tone, "It's you!" and old femme smiled happily just before she died.

Elita One concentrated and focused the task in hand, she needed to find that mech with the ship. She brought up a base map in her HUD display and soon she had a route to the nearest airlock. It took a few minutes and some close calls, but she got into the airlock and she activated it. She felt how the air run out of the airlock and how coldness of the space started to creep into her frame. She knows that without preparations she would not last long in the vacuum of the space. She took a good hold of the airlock's frame and aimed her body towards the Chromia's ship Reaper One. Elita One knows that only large mech that had his own ship was located in the Reaper One and he was Ultra Magnus. She gathered all her strength and jumped into the empty space and started the long glide towards the Reaper One.

* * *

Ultra Magnus was preparing his ship for the journey, he had gotten clearance to go and search other survivors and bring them back here. Chromia had said that it really did not matter if he gets captured and reveals their location, they could destroy any ship that came close to them so he was free to go as he pleased. Chromia has also said straight to his face that it would be more than a pleasure to get rid of him, before he turns all the femmes in the ship crazy.

He had just tried to conquer his fear for femmes by teaching some of them about the General Order for Autobot. Those insane femmes had misunderstood the meaning of his teachings and started to rewrite the book. The result was a horrible book that was a collection of insane things that good femme was expected to do for her Jack. He had got a panic attack when they had renamed the book as the General Order for Jack's Femmes and credited him as an author.

He still shook when she remembered how one femme had read from the book what the loyal and good femme had to be ready to do for her Jack. They had even mentioned several filthy things in great details and he had run out of the room screaming. He had been lucky that airlock door he had tried to open was malfunctioning or he would be dead now. The result was that his femme phobia was now at all time high and he even got a panic attacks alone if he thought too long about femmes.

Ultra Magnus shook his head and continued to load his ship, he felt that he needed to get out fast or he would go insane. He feared that he was already insane, but he could not be sure as all references around him were femmes and if he used them as a reference he felt sane, but even with one of them in the same room he felt insane.

He tried to sing some old war songs that his carrier had taught to him, just to get his thought out of femmes. When he heard airlock alarm, he ignored it as he was sure that it was his mind suggesting him that he should take a walk outside and see the beautiful stars. When he heard femme sound whispering to him, he just started to sing louder so that his mind would not hear anything. He noticed that time had flied when he had yelled the old song and he had loaded all the containers into the ship.

Ultra Magnus rushed into the ship and locked the hatch. He felt that he was again in charge, he began to go through the preflight checklist. He quickly noticed that he had made an addition to the end of the list, and the last line said: "Check that there are no femmes on board." He laughed, he must have been insane when he added that one to the checklist. He looked around quickly to check that there were no femmes on board and then he sat on the pilot seat and started the ship's engines.

He contacted to the flight control and informed that he was ready for takeoff. From the window he saw how hangar door opened and he felt how the landing platform started to move his ship into the launch bay. In the launch bay he waited impatiently that he gets permission for the launch, but it did not come.

"Flight Control, This is Ultra Magnus waiting permission for takeoff, what is causing the delay?"

"Ultra Magnus, Flight Control here, please standby, you will receive data that you need to distribute to all the Autobots that you meet."

"Roger that."

He saw how his ship's computer received the data package and he opened it. When he saw what was in the data he yelled, "Primus! You stupid femme, what have you done now!" It was a wanted poster that had a rotating picture of pink femme and it read, "Wanted Dead or Alive, Elita One, reward 100 energon cubes." It also said that she was responsible of several Autobot civilian murders and anyone who helped her would be considered as an accomplice. He was sure that at least now Optimus Prime would cut all ties to Elita One and would consider mech as a sparkmate.

"Ultra Magnus, flight control here, you're clear to go, good luck." He saw how green light was flashing on the hangar wall and he pressed the launch button. For a brief moment he was slammed into the back of his seat when his ship accelerates out of the battleship hangar bay.

He smiled happily, he was finally out of that insane pit and he just had to pass all the defense lines and he would be free from femmes. Suddenly he heard the sound of breaking container from the back of the ship and when he turned to look he saw Elita One standing there. The only thing he could do was scream in horror and then his mind shut his processors down.

* * *

Elita One pulled unconscious Ultra Magnus out of the pilot seat and took his place. She studied the flight data and noticed that the ship was going in the wrong direction. She entered the Earth coordinates into the navigation computer and the ship changed course. She started to charge the hyperdrive for the first jump and then she noticed a destroyer class ship near her ship.

She swore when the Destroyer hailed and demanded that Ultra Magnus explains latest course change. She refused to answer and activated the hyper jump engine. Space folded in her vision when the ship made the first jump, they had several hundreds of jumps ahead before they would reach their destination.

When Jump ended, she started to charge the hyperdrive for the next jump and she noticed that Ultra Magnus was waking up.

"What happened? I saw femme inside the ship." asked Ultra Magnus and stood up.

Elita One looked at him and saw that old Shoulder pads was out of shape, clearly he had forgotten to wax his armor as it was now all dull colored and he had some rust spots in his helmet. She wondered what had happened to the mighty Autobot Commander, he had always been so shiny and by the book.

"You fainted." she said to him and saw how he noticed her again and how he fell down on the floor and started to make funny noises and twist his limbs. Elita One watched this show a moment and tried to figure out what was causing this, she had seen similar reactions on mechs that had gone through stressful experiences.

"Mechs" she muttered and continued to look how hyperdrive was charging. She had to wait and drive ship with normal engines until she got the boost for the jump.

She saw how Ultra Magnus stood up and looked her like she was a ghost. "What are you doing in my ship? Get out now!" He yelled.

She smiled and said, "Too late, the ship is already in space."

Ultra Magnus pointed the hatch and yelled, "Get Out! You have to walk back, I will not take you with me."

"Relax, you know me, I'm Elita One your old friend."

"Friend my aft, you're wanted murderer and fugitive."

Suddenly gravitation alarm goes off and they saw how the large ship dropped out of the hyperspace, it was the same destroyer class ship that had hailed her earlier.. "Frag! They followed." She noticed that it would still take some time before they could jump again, only option was to run away using normal engines. The only good thing was that the larger ship would also have to charge its hyperdrive and they would be ready to jump out first.

"Ultra Magnus, this is Destroyer Iacon-42, stop your engines and prepare to be boarded."

Elita One opened the comm and yelled, "Frag you!" She could not give Ultra Magnus change to surrender her to Chromia or all would be lost.

"NO! Frag you! Yelled someone from the Destroyer and opened fire. Stream of heavy blaster fire passed their ship so close that it caused heat damage to ships shields. She knows that they would be blown to pieces it they get direct hit from heavy blaster like that.

She saw how Ultra Magnus got again panic attack, but this time she did not have time to marvel it as she needed her full focus to maneuver ship out of the fire. When the Destroyer fired its first deadly seeker missiles their ship was ready for the next hyperspace jump.

Elita One did not hesitate, she started the jump immediately and when jump ended they were again in the empty space. She knows that it would be not empty for long as soon that the destroyer would jump after them. She understood that this would be a hard ride as every time they jumped that the destroyer would also follow their trail and jump after them. Only advantage they had was the head start with the hyperdrive charge.

Ultra Magnus stood up again and this time he looked a lot better. "Oh that was a good one, now my head feels a lot clearer."

Elita One smiled, "Welcome back old warrior."

Ultra Magnus looked confused and asked, "What happened? I remember that we were under fire and making a hyperspace jump."

Elita One thought a moment and said, "We are chased by one of Chromia's Destroyers Iacon-42 and currently out course is towards the Earth. I plan to surrender myself to Optimus Prime and let him decide what to do with me."

Ultra Magnus nodded and said, "That's a good plan, he has authority to handle Chromia. I will try to tolerate you for now, but try to stay far away from me as possible and avoid making any femme things while we are together."

Elita One smiled her best smile and said, "I think I can try to hold my urge to kiss you until we get to the Earth." She was glad that he had bought her plan, now she did not have to kill him and she could use him to buy some time for her. Her true plan was to get to the Earth to stop the assassination or if she was too late then she had to stop the resurrection, everything else she would sacrifice.

* * *

Chromia was in the command center and sitting in the back of the holodesk that showed the holographic map of the base. After first reports, she had told other officers to leave the room and three remaining officers were standing other side of the holodesk. She looked at two of her platoon commanders and her second in command Emerald they were all shocked, this was the first time when she had really yelled to any of them.

She tried to calm down and asked, "I hope you did not kill Xaaron. Is he already found?"

Emerald looked at the data pad in her servo and said, "Well, the latest report says that he died in the shock when he had tried to transform to his tank mode. Apparently he had not transformed in past millennium and his old spark could not handle the stress."

Chromia screamed and slammed her servo at the holodesk and holographic map started to flicker. "You are lying to me! I don't buy stupid report like that!"

Emerald was almost in panic and tried to show the report to Chromia, but she slammed the data console to the ground. "Idiot, I don't want to see your lies. Get me proper medical report!"

Before Emerald could do anything Chromia asked with dangerous tone, "So this is what it has come to?" she looked the three silent officers in front of her and continued, "You were killing those that you were supposed to protect." They still did not say anything and she continued, "You have failed to complete a simple police operation and you turned it to full scale military assault."

Emerald tried to explain,"My Commander..."

Chromia interrupted her and yelled, "No excuses! You all are incompetent fools."

She looked at the flickering map on the holodesk and said, "My orders have fallen on deaf receptors. I said arrest them, not arrest them and destroy half of the base doing so. I'm surrounded by fools."

She heard how platoon commander whispered to other commander, "We are her clones so what does it make her?"

Chromia turned around and yelled, "Silence!"

She noticed how Emerald kept avoiding to look at her direction and she decided to bring in last punishment. She said with the defeated tone, "If our Jack survives the assassination attempt, I will tell him how incompetent you were today." She did not have to say what would happen if he died, they all would feel that.

Chromia saw that she had gone too far, her words had a far greater affect than she had intended, all three femmes at front of her had cleaning liquid in their optics. She decided to stop as she also felt fear of loosing Jack and that was not a good feeling.

She looked at her platoon commander and said, "You two start cleaning and repairing the civilian area, we need to get civilian back in there. You were lucky that medics worked fast and kept civilian casualties at the minimum." Two commanders saluted and left the room quickly as they could.

Chromia saw that Emerald still had a concerned expression on her faceplate instead of her normal cheeky smile. This fiasco had taken that cheeky smile out from her faceplate and she could almost see how she thinks hard what would Jack say when he hears about this disaster.

"Call your witness here, I want to talk with her" she said to Emerald.

Emerald nodded and walked to the door and gestured the companion bot into the room.

Chromia was speechless when she saw how beautiful silver femme entered into the room and knelt in front of her. Emerald smiled and said, "I present you my gift to Jack, dancer and companion but Dirt." Chromia felt envy, this was a great gift, somehow Emerald had found one of the famous Iacon dancer drones.

She gestured the bot to stand and she saw that the bot had a perfect femme body and her silver frame was so shiny that Chromia could see her own dull blue frame reflecting from it.

Chromia tried to keep envy and bitterness out of her voice when she asked, "So your name is Dirt?"

The bot nodded and said, "Yes, My Lady."

Chromid smiled, she was starting to like this bot. "Have you heard what happened today in the civilian area?" She wanted to know if this bot was dangerous to Jack after latest events.

Dirt looked her into optics and said, "That was an unfortunate event, but those criminals and murderers had to be stopped." Chromia was surprised, this bot was clearly more than a sweet looking dancer.

She looked at the bot and saw that her blue optics were hard and they were clearly seen a lot. "Where do you stand in all of this?" she asked.

Dirt answered without hesitation, "I have already given my spark to Lord Jack and I'm loyal to him whatever comes. It is because of him that I'm still alive, he gave me a change to serve him."

Chromia felt nervous, this bot was clearly something that she did not expect to see outside of the sparkmates. "Are there others that think same way?" She asked and waited nervously answer.

"Several drones and Cybertronians among the civilian's believe same. I think that was the reason why Eld.. Traitor Xaaron wanted Lord Jack dead. Xaaron hated all the new ideas that would lessen his influence and we had to meet in secret places because of him and his thugs."

"I see, so now when Xaaron is no longer in the charge do you see that these supporters of Jack would take the lead of civilians?"

Dirt thought a moment and answered, "Yes, If you reveal all what crimes Xaaron and Elita One have done to keep their power." Chromia smiled and thought that it would solve her problem with civilians.

She turned to look at Emerald and said, "Make an official report out of criminal activities of Xaaron and Elita One and distribute that among the civilians. Also, make an official apology from damages and casualties that we caused when we tried to fight against these criminals."

Emerald grinned, "That's a good idea, It may win us back the trust of the civilians."

Chromia through a moment and said, "I'm not worried about the civilians, we can always let them go back to the Cybertron if they don't like us."

Dirt looked at her and asked, "My Lady, may I ask what are you planning to do for the assassin?"

Chromia let out of sigh and said, "We have a team near him we have to trust that they look after him. Also we have one Destroyer already going towards the Earth and trying to stop Elita One, they will transmit warning when they get into the communication range."

She saw how both femmes at the front of her nodded and tried to smile, "Now excuse me I have to continue preparations to move this base and the whole fleet closer to our Jack."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Is this still interesting? **

**I can add an extra chapter after this, but it can be a bit boring as it's only casual talks between Jack/Sadie, June and Miko when they visit in the Jasper Bridge club. Let me know if you want to read it, if not I will skip it and proceed to next main event.**

**If you read any of my stories please review. Just toss in few words "This was good" or "This was bad" and even better if you can say what part of the story was good and what bad.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I recommend that you read my previous stories or it maybe hard to follow this story as character settings are mainly done in previous stories.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro_

* * *

**Outer space**

Jack Darby was sitting in the June's hybrid car on the passenger seat and watched how they passed familiar houses in the Jasper's residential area. June had taken him and Miko with her when she went to see some old ladies and have a cup of tea with them. He was not totally sure why he had agreed, maybe because June had made some valid points that he had to learn use his alt-mode in public and same time take care of his reputation. But one personal reason he could admit was a curiosity, after he had gotten his femme body he had been more interested to learn new things from his body and it's alt-modes.

He turned the sun visor down and flipped the mirror open. What he saw in the mirror was Sadie Darby, his official wife and one of his human alt-modes. Sadie had a fresh makeup on her face and her dark long wavy hair was open. She was also wearing a casual looking blue denim dress and on her feet she had a cork shoes. Jack had to admit that Sadie looked really beautiful and he had a hard time to keep his eyes and off from her. He glanced Sadie's beautiful blue eyes from the mirror, he could not look them too long or he would blush, he knows that it was stupid after all they were his own eyes in the mirror.

Miko was sitting in the backseat and she had noticed his use of the mirror and said, "Don't worry Jack, your make-up looks just fine." That made him blush a bit and Miko noticed that "Oh! Did you flirt with yourself through a mirror?" After that she started to laugh really hard and that made him blush even more.

"Miko! Stop teasing him, you know how hard this is for him." Said June and glanced Jack quickly and turned back to look at the street. Jack could see that June was trying to hold her smile.

Jack let out of sigh and asked, "Can you tell me again, why I have to come with you in my Sadie form?"

June smiled and said, "There are rumors circulating that Miko and you have a relationship and that you Sadie don't know about it. You just need to say that those rumors are nonsense and that Jack and Miko are just close friends."

"Eh! I don't get why you need me and Miko to say that?"

June touched her lips with her tongue and said, "There is also another rumor going around."

"What kind of rumor?"

June looked nervous when she said, "Well someone started the rumor that you're having a sex change operation."

Jack almost jumped out of the seat, "WHAT! Then why do I have to be Sadie, would it be easier to be Jack and tell them that it is just nonsense."

June shook her head and said, "They specially requested Sadie as it is more credible to hear it directly from Jack's wife, after all wife has close contact with her husband.

Jack was confused, "But, But, it's me Jack not Sadie or Arcee."

Miko giggled in the back seat and said, "Jack you're married to yourself and if you play with yourself it can be considered as marital sex."

That was too much for Jack and he turned and said, "Miko shut up."

Miko got all serious and said, "Yes, Master."

Jack felt guilty when he heard that, time to time he forgot Miko's condition, "I'm sorry Miko, I did not mean to say that. I just have really strange feeling all the time and I get annoyed really easily." He needed to be careful with Miko, she would do everything to please. She basically had to do so as she had a Decepticon implant in her head that made her think that Jack was her master and owner. Jack had requested that Miko would try to act like she used to before Soundwave placed the implant into her brain.

Miko smiled to him and said, "Apology accepted." then she smiled mischievously and said, "You have PMS." And June started to laugh so hard that she had to stop the car on the side of the road

"OH! Come on, I'm Cybertronian, I can't have that! Can I?" Jack asked from June, she had been longest a femme and used mainly human female alt-mode, she should know.

June kept laughing so hard that her eyes watered and when she got herself in control she turned to look him and said, "Have you noticed how perfectly your male and female alt-mode mimics human? You even feel like a human and your body tries to replicate all the human body functions."

Jack thought about it and said, "Yes you're right, now that you mention it that's strange." Then he understood and yells, "Oh My God! My female alts would simulate that too?"

June was clearly holding her laughter when she said, "Of course, but you can avoid female alts in certain days of the month if it's too hard to handle."

Jack considered this as a design flaw in the female alt mode and he planned to say few selected words about it to Vector Sigma. He was also a little disappointed that Vector Sigma had avoided to talking more about human alt-modes and how to use them, she had just said that he should ask from June.

June drove car back to the road and they continued ahead, but this time there was a silence in the car. When he looked at the amused expression on June's face Jack got a feeling that June had not told him all, she was hiding something.

Miko took the opportunity to break the silence and said, "By the way Jack, our cycles are in phase, when you have bad days, I have good days."

"Eh! What do you mean?" he asked.

June smiled sweetly at Jack, "She means that when you avoid bad days, by being in the human male alt, she has good days and she will be after you."

Miko giggle and said,"Yes, Jack when are you going to let me show your male alt what I can do? You know that I can please you really well, I already showed my skills with your Cybertronian form."

Jack blushed a lot when he remembered what Miko had done to his femme body after they had escaped from the Nemesis. With the companion bot code and Cybertronian brain implant Miko had a lot of knowledge how to please Cybertronian body.

June smiled mischievously and said, "Jack, as I'm now one of your sparkmates, I would also like to have time with your male or femme alt."

Jack was getting really annoyed and said, "Oh! Come on can't you two talk about something else?" He had already realized that June and Miko did not make moves on him when he used Sadie alt, but they talked a lot of embarrassing things to him. They tried to make him to transform to his male or femme alt and after that they would touch him on every change they got.

Miko was the worst one, she used her condition as an excuse to be close to her master and he had to stay alert all the time or her small fingers would find some sensitive place and make him embarrassed in front of others. When she used Sadie alt, Miko kept her fingers under control, but Arcee was really interested about him as she considered Sadie as part of her motorcycle alt-mode. The result was that he was dragged into the feud that was going on between Arcee and Airachnid. Those two used him as a weapon against another one in every change they got.

Jack was getting really tired and time to time he had felt completely worn out. Now this thing going in his female alt-mode made him feel like he needed a long vacation or he would lose his mind.

June glanced at him and said," Did you know that this car is really powerful and that I can drive if better than any race driver?"

Jack understood that June tried to change the topic and cheer him up a bit, but he did not buy what she claimed and he snorted loudly. He remembered how her mother June used to drive really carefully because she feared that she collided with other cars or fell out of the road. "I don't buy that, you may be better than previously, but you still drive like a girl." he said and expected that June laughed her claim off as a joke.

June smiled and said, "You want to take a bet? If I win you will wear Arcee's Cosplay dresses in the base for a week?"

Jack laughed, this was fun, he would not lose this one, "Sure and if you can't prove it in a ten minutes you will wear that maid dress for a week and act as a maid in front of me."

"WHAT! You like that kind of things? That's my job!" yelled annoyed Miko from the back seat.

June laughed and said, "You got a deal! I would do that and more to you anyway if you just ask." Jack felt stupid, he should have requested something else as he was sure that now June would give up and bug him in a maid dress for a week.

They were in the area that did not have any traffic and June stepped the pedal to the metal. June's hybrid car made a loud roar when it started to use full engine power, Jack was pulled deep into the car seat and his internal sensors told that car was accelerating like a dragster. He saw that there was a sharp turn in the street and he mentally prepared for the car crash. _To Jack's surprise June made the car drift pass the turn like a pro drifter. When they got clear from the turn June returned the car to the normal speed and continued to drive like nothing had happened.

"Wow! Ms. D, that was awesome, can we do that again" asked Miko with a happy smile on her face.

Jack had a hard time to believe what had happened, "How? How did you do that?"

June smiled like a winner when she explained, "Ratchet updated the car and I downloaded and learned all the race driving lessons from the Internet. I also learned several other useful skills from the Internet."

"WHAT! You can do that?" yelled Jack.

Miko's eyes were wide when she said, "Cool! You're like that Neo dude."

June nodded and said, "Yes, I will teach you when we get back to the base. I think Miko can't do it by herself, but you can make a skill data packet for her."

Jack grinned mischievously and asked, "Did you update your cooking skills?"

June said with a dangerous tone, "No, but I know Kung Fu."

Jack could not believe this, June had changed a lot after she had turned to femme. Previously she had already been strong minded woman, but now he felt like she was like a walking death machine."

"Are you trying to be like that Terminator or something like that?" he asked and saw how June slowly turned to looked at him, he felt suddenly really small. He had a feeling that he should remember something from his sparkling time.

June smiled to him and said, "Don't forget that you lost the bet and you have agreed to be a Cosplay dress model for a week."

Jack was terrified and yelled, "WHAT! No way! I will not do that!"

June let out of sigh and said with disappointed tone, "Oh! And here I thought that you are man enough to stand behind your words." Jack knows that he had to do it when she presented it that way.

"Okay, a deal is a deal and I lost, that's not an issue for me." he tried to sound brave but he was scared. He had avoided Arcee's request to try those dresses using excuses that they were not a standard human clothes and if he now wears them ones, she would not let her off the hook next time.

Jack did not have time to think about his fate more, they had arrived in the large old house and June turned to the drive in. Jack saw that courtyard was full of clean and well maintained cars and some of those were quite old. June parked her car far as possible from others and Jack wondered why did she do that, normally she tried to park close as possible to the front door.

"Are you scared that old people scratch your car?" he asked with jokingly.

Jun smiled sweetly and said, "Yes and I'm afraid that I have to kill someone that I know." Jack tried to laugh, but he sounded nervous, he had a feeling that she was not joking.

At the door an old lady was waiting them and when they approached June whispered to Jack that old lady was Mrs. Skinner, mother of school's principal Mr. Skinner and head of the ladies bridge club.

Mrs. Skinner greeted them, "June, how nice to see you and you brought with you young ladies too, how nice."

June introduced them to Mrs. Skinner. Miko made a traditional Japanese greeting and said something in Japanese. That really got a smile for old lady and when June presented him as Sadie, Jack just waved his hand in a girly way and said, "hi" with a shy voice.

Mrs. Skinner smiled and said, "My, my, you're a shy one and a real beauty, I bet men are drooling over you. That made Jack blush and old lady laughed delightedly.

Old lady gestured them in and in the hall, they saw several old pictures of different women young and old. "Those are the members that have already passed away, soon my picture is also in there." explained the old lady.

They entered into the large room that had several tables and chairs around them and they were quickly surrounded by herd of women. Jack felt really uncomfortable when he was introduced to the women as Jack Darby's wife Sadie Darby. For him, it was a really strange that all in the room seemed to know him, but he did not know them. He had only briefly met some of these women and now they seemed to all know Jack Darby really well.

Jack saw how Miko got a good share of attention and unlike Jack she seemed to enjoy it. After everyone got a change to exchange few words with them they were herded in the tables. Jack felt a slight panic when he was separated from June and Miko, but succeeded to keep his cool and act like Sadie was expected to act.

He had to sit between two middle aged women who had used too much perfume and Jack though that if he makes a spark they both would explode because of the perfume fumes. To make him feel more agonizing women at the table kept asking questions from him constantly. They wanted to know how she and Jack met, where they got married, are they already planning to have kids. He was happy that Agent Fowler had helped to create an official papers and background history for Sadie.

A humble-looking young girl brought them a tea and some biscuits and while they tasted the tea, the women around him kept talking and asking more questions. It seemed that they wanted to know from Sadie what Jack was planning to do after school and did he already have a new job after that horrible K.O burger job. One of the women said that his husband was working in the bank and was looking to find a trust worthy Mailroom clerk. And if Sadie wanted she could tell Jack to send his application, the woman was sure that Jack would get that job. He tried to explain that Jack was already working for the military. Every one nodded like they understood and looked at June's direction, they assumed that she had arranged that job for Jack in a military hospital.

A woman next to him poured more tea for him and said, "Sadie, remember that behind every successful man, there is a woman or two." She glanced Miko when she said the last part.

Jack saw that Miko and June were also talking a lot in their own tables. Miko was sitting with the young women and looked really relaxed. Clearly they were talking about Japanese culture as Miko pointed the teapot and explained something to them. Jack remembered that Miko had told him that her parents were all old school and she was lucky that she was the youngest child and all the family traditions and expectations were poured to her older brother. Jack realized that he did not know much about Miko's family, he decided that he should ask more about them as now Miko could not refuse to talk about that topic.

When Mrs. Skinner stood up women started to arrange tables and Jack saw an opportunity to go stand next to June.

"Okay, Ladies hear me out" said Mrs. Skinner and continued after everyone had stopped to talk, "June says that they need to leave soon so I want to use this opportunity and ask from you if Sadie and Miko would be accepted as members of our Club. You all know that June was already a member and we all know her well from the hospital and she is also one that recommends these two into our club."

Every one in the room seemed to agree and Jack heard how his male name was mentioned in the room. Mrs Skinner smiled and said, "Okay, that means they are accepted into the club." then she gestured Jack and Miko to stand next to her.

Jack felt butterflies in his belly when he stood next to the old lady. Mrs Skinner nodded to him and she was clearly expecting that he says something.

"Oh, um, I have to thank you all for your hospitality and I thank you for this honor." He got a nice applause from the audience and that made him blush a bit as he felt silly being in this kind of club.

Miko bowed deeply and said, "For me this is also an honor."

Whole room tried to talk same time and Mrs. Skinner gestured one of the ladies and she stood up and said, "It's really nice to have you two in here and as you are now members we dare to ask some personal questions too, I hope you can answer." Jack nodded nervously and she continued, "As there have been many rumors circulating around and one rumor was making us really concerned was Jack's sex change operation, can you say something about that?"

Jack was a bit confused why they would be concerned about him, but he answered, "I can assure you that my husband is not planning to change his sex with any medical operations." He heard how Vector Sigma started to laugh in his mind, she had been quiet a long time, but she clearly was watching and listening.

Miko nodded and said, "And as his lover, I can confirm that." Jack was stunned, this was not what he had expected, he could only nod and smile to Miko, now she was officially as Jack's lover and now whole town know about it.

"Oh how nice that other rumor was the false one, we feared that Jasper would lose the thing that has made it famous." Jack glanced at Miko and she had a guilty expression on her face.

Mrs. Skinner said, "Okay, let's leave some questions for next time too, now we have to let June and young ladies leave."

Mrs. Skinner escorted them to the car and said, "I hope this was not too strange, but I'm sure that June can explain you two how this club works."

June smiled and said, "Oh! It was a pleasure to be here again, I'm just sorry that my job in the military hospital does not give much free time to visit in the club like I used to."

"Don't worry about that, this club is not just for gaming and what I heard you use our free time to help in the local hospital when they have emergencies."

They sat in the car and June exchanged few last words with Mrs. Skinner and then she started the car and backed out into the road. Jack closed his eyes and let out of deep sigh, this had been a really stressful day for him and he wanted to just get back to the base and rest. Maybe he would transform into the Airachnid and let her keep the control, that way he could rest in the safe place.

Still, he was a bit curious about the club. "Can you now explain what kind of club that was?" he asked and looked at June.

June grinned and said, "It's closed club and only few and selected are invited. Those ladies basically control everything around Jasper and now you two are also members of that closed circle."

"Control how?" he asked and tried to think possibilities.

Miko laughed at the backseat and she said, "Ladies in there explained it to me. If husband is in the important position and does not do as the wife wants, he finds a cold bed in the home and if his lover is also a member of the club then also that bed is cold."

Suddenly Jack understood, "So they can arrange many things in the background."

Miko giggle and said, "Clearly they are planning some job for you Jack, maybe you get some job offers when you finish the schools."

"They already did, but I explained that Jack already had a job." he said and noticed how June grinned her teeth's. She clearly did not like that he worked as an agent.

Jack remembered what he had to ask, "Oh! Miko do tell me what made Jasper famous? It seems that you know it."

Miko looked bit scared, but she couldn't refuse to tell as Jack was her master, "Well, I was chatting with my Japanese friends in the net and they asked why I was still staying in here and I send a picture to them."

Jack got a bad feeling, "What kind of picture?"

She showed her phone and said, "The one you send to almost everyone in the Jasper. " It was the picture that June had taken and accidentally send to all of his contacts. Miko had added text below the picture that said the pride of Jasper.

"OMG! You send that picture to your friends?" he yelled to Miko.

"Yes and they posted it into the web and it seems that someone from Jasper connected your name to it and it made you and Jasper famous." Jack felt like sinking, his male-alt's reputation was now ruined in the global level.

Jack swore really hard, and June said to him, "Sadie don't swear like that, it's not a proper behavior for young wife and a member of the Jasper bridge club."

He did not have time to say anything as June's mobile phone rang and after she answered. After she had heard first explanations she pressed the car's brake pedal so hard that car slid sideways on the road.

She turned to look at him and said, "Jack, they are here now, they contacted to Optimus Prime and Arcee and got a permission to land."

Jack was a bit confused and asked, "Who?"

"Those four femme sparkmates that you mention. You're going to have a busy time in front of you, they must have a lot of things to tell." explained June. He just stared at her without moving, this all had been too much for him for one day and he felt really tired.

"I think you need to reboot him" said Miko.

* * *

**A/N: **This was a little lighter chapter. Originally it was a separate short story, but I thought it fits in here as it shows that Jack is under heavy stress.

I have other draft stories were Jack fools around in his Sadie form and his other human forms, but I'm not sure if those kinds of chapters really interest you as I know that some of you readers don't like Jack being as femme or having female alts.

Anyway I have tried to update this story ones a week and that had taken a big share of my free time. This writing can be addictive as with every chapter I have learned something new and it feels rewarding to have feedback from reader.

Still even if this is fun, I will now skip one or two next updates and try to going back to my old hobby. So those few that are still following my story, I hope you have patience to wait for the next update.

**If you read any of my stories please review. Just toss in few words "This was good" or "This was bad" and even better if you can say what part of the story was good and what bad.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I recommend that you read my previous stories or it maybe hard to follow this story as character settings are mainly done in previous stories.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro_

* * *

**Outer space**

Arcee was hurrying into her room to clean it before they get guests. She had been in the training room with Airachnid and she was just about to win the practice fight, but Optimus Prime had disturbed her by entering into the room with a message that they are getting guests. Of course Airachnid had used the distraction to her advantage and she had slammed Arcee into the ground and declared herself as a winner.

Optimus had explained to them that he had been contacted by the Autobot patrol ship Claw One and its captain Chromia-60. The captain had asked landing clearances and requested to meet them in a safe location so they could agree how to proceed with the next steps. Arcee knows that next steps meant that Chromia-60 would like to meet Jack in private and she needed to clean the room for the meeting or Chromia-60 would get a bad impression from Arcee's house keeping skills.

"Arcee slow down, your room will not run away." said Airachnid and that made her slow her steps down a bit.

"Why are you following me?" She asked and gave an angry glare to Airachnid, she hated that glitch and now she had won the practice fight and that made Arcee really annoyed.

Airachnid said with mocking tone, "Oh dear, my sweet little daughter-in-law is grumpy." She continued with a normal tone, "You blockhead, I follow you because I happen to use the same room with you and Jack. Or did you already forget that?" Arcee had hard time to keep her cool, as Airachnid was constantly getting on her nerves. When Jack was in school and she did not have any missions Airachnid was constantly close by, just so that she could annoy her.

They entered into the room and Arcee looked around and noticed that the room was in a mess. Jack and June had left clothes lying everywhere and it looked like a tornado had tossed clothes around the room. Arcee let out of sigh and started to collect clothes and put clean ones back into the cabinet and dirty ones to the laundry basket, she would have to use that man made washing machine again.

Arcee noticed that Airachnid was sitting on the berth and had started to polishing her armor. She would like to do that too, but the room needed to be cleaned first. "Glitch! Stop polishing your aft and help me." she yelled to Airachnid.

"Why do I have to help you? These human clothes are your hobby, not mine."

Arcee was getting angry again, "Frag! My sisters are coming to see us and I have Jack's tame Decepticon just sitting idly here like a useless a companion bot."

Airachnid stood up from the berth and said, "Okay, Okay, no need to burn your fuses, I will help you." Arcee saw how Airachnid picked up a black bra from the floor and asked, "Is this June's?"

Arcee looked closer and said, "That's Jack's."

Airachnid examined the bra and asked, "How do you know that?"

She smiled and pointed the tag in the bra, "The size tells it." She saw that Airachnid nodded and put it in the pile that had other Jack's clothes.

While they worked, Arcee tried not to look Airachnid, she was helping, but she was annoying slow. She noticed that Airachnid was stretching one of the clothes and trying to figure out what it was. "That's June's swimsuit and you need to be careful or it will break if you stretch it too much." She saw how Airachnid quickly puts it away and started to pick up clothes that were clearly Jack's.

They continued to clean and Arcee saw that Airachnid started to pick some speed when she learned what clothes belonged to Jack and what to June.

Airachnid sounded serious when she asked, "Why do you spend so much time to these human clothes, they both can scan and form clothes they need?"

Arcee stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Airachnid. Her question had been really personal and she was not sure if she wants to tell her anything, Arcee feared that it was just new weapon against her.

Arcee looked at the black spider femme and noticed that she looked sincere and she decided to answer, "I have used a lot of time to get Jack to the point where he stands still and lets me try different clothes on him. If I would stop now and let him chose his clothes he would not let me start dressing him again." This was the first time that Arcee had something that she could call a hobby and she was not planning to lose it.

Airachnid nodded like she had understood something important and she asked, "So with the same logic, I should not stop breastfeeding him even if he does not need that all the time?"

She smiled and said, "Yes, even if that is a really annoying thing to do, you should still keep doing it. If you stop now, he will not let you start again and you lose the power you have gained over him. And in time he will spend less and less time with you when his other duties demand it."

There was a silence and they both looked each other in the optics and smiled, at least they had found one more thing that bonded them together. Arcee got a feeling that she could start to tolerate Airachnid a bit more, but that feeling was gone when Airachnid asked in a mocking tone, "So scooter femme, when will your sister drop in?" Arcee's optics got wide, she realized that Airachnid had not understood the full picture, no-one had remembered to explain her fully what was going on.

Arcee gave Airachnid her best and widest fake smile and said, "Sisters not sister, you have not paid attention when we have talked about the topic." It was spark warming to see how Airachnid's mind started to put the pieced to gether.

Airachnid stood there her servos at her waist and asked with a serious tone, "How many twin sisters you have?"

"Oh! Not many!" said Arcee with girlish voice and tilted her head innocently. She knows that Airachnid hates it a lot when she acts like a human woman and for her joy Airachnid stared to grin her denta.

She looked directly into Airachnid's optics and said, "Jack said that currently four..." Airachnid interrupted her by yelling, "What! You have four twin sisters! That's so annoying!"

"...four of them are coming now. I have tens of thousands of clone sisters in outer space as Chromia still keeps cloning herself, of course they all will come here someday and you get a change to meet them." she said with a casual tone.

Arcee saw how Airachnid's optics when all plank and she fell down on the floor, she had got a processor error. Arcee laughed, she had hoped that this would happen.

She dragged Airachnid on the berth and places her on her back with legs wide and her arms wide above her head. Next she took stasis cuffs from her hyper space pocket and tied Airachnid's arms and legs in the berth. With these cuffs it would be impossible to move legs and arms. Arcee remembered how she had let Jack tie herself same way and how Jack had dominated her. Just a short thought of that night with Jack made her frame heat up, she decided that she should ask Jack to do that again to her and maybe he could use Airachnid's body to make it more naughty.

Her plan was to humiliate Airachnid by bringing her sisters into the room and showing them Jack's pet Decepticon. She knows that it was a mean thing to do, but so was it when she had been frozen by the Nemesis stasis rays and Airachnid used her as a bench.

Arcee did not want to admit out loud was that she feared that her sisters would kill Airachnid if she was walking around freely. She hated that glitch a lot, but she also knows that she is part of Jack's spider alt-mode and having Airachnid around made Jack more relaxed. Jack had taken a habit to go rest into his spider alt-mode when he was too stressed and leave Airachnid in control. Of course that annoyed Arcee a lot as Airachnid was really cocky when she had Jack in her, but if it made Jack happy she had to bite her denta and tolerated it.

At the door she turned lights out of the room and thought that it was still funny how her vision of Airachnid always change when Jack took the glitch under control. Arcee got all exited when she was near Jack and she felt herself really naughty when Jack touched her using his spider alt-mode. She had to admit that she liked it when she got a change to play naughty things with her Jack. She knows that being in bond with Jack had affected her personality and recent update to her systems made her feel like a young femme.

Arcee was in the good mood when she walked out of the room and into the command center, where Ratchet, Optimus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Agent Fowler where already waiting her. She quickly saw that Bulkhead did not look happy, he was again forced to stay in the base and wait for others. After his neural network had been poisoned by the Tox-En, he was forced to stay in the base and operate the ground bridge.

She looked around and asked, "Where is Wheeljack?"

Bulkhead looked a bit sad when he said, "He left, he said that he has seen enough angry femmes for awhile."

Arcee remembered how Wheeljack had taken Miko with him to revenge Bulkhead and how Jack had got really angry when they returned. That was the first time they all had seen how Jack used his weapons and for their surprise he had made Wheeljack fall down with a short burst of electromagnetic energy. Wheeljack had been lucky as Jack had cooled down really fast when Miko had fallen to her knees and started to beg mercy for Wheeljack and forgiveness for her reckless actions. Arcee had noticed that Miko had learned quickly how to handle her master.

Optimus turned towards her and said, "Wheeljack promised to be close by with his ship and assist us if things turn out bad."

"I think there is no need for that, but it's always good to have a backup if the Decepticons suddenly decides to join the party." She looked at Agent Fowler, it was his plan to let femmes to land in the area where there was a hole in satellite surveillance coverage. They all know that somehow Soundwave could track satellite communications and use it for his own purposes.

Arcee looked at Ratchet and asked, "Is Jack coming in here soon?"

Ratchet shook his head and said, "Optimus decided that it would be safer to keep him out of the base until we know what those femmes want. He is now with June, Miko and Raf in the June's place and waiting our permission to come in here."

Optimus looked around with a concerned expression on his faceplate, "Where is Airachnid, she needs to stay hidden until we can explain her presence to those femmes."

Arcee grinned, "Don't worry about her, I chained her in the berth with the stasis cuffs and she will stay in there until I release her." Optimus nodded to her and was wise enough not to ask any more details.

Optimus nodded to Bulkhead and he activated the ground bride and Optimus said, "Autobots, Transform and Rollout!"

Arcee activated her T-cog and felt how her body parts started to move around and how she started to get smaller and lighter. She was not a sure how her T-cog really worked and for her it was always a little wonder how she could match the small motorcycle form. Of course she could have taken a small sport car as her alt-mode, but she had learned during the war that small hover bike mode was safest and fastest for her. She remembered that Chromia was not so fond of her hover bike mode, but she had used it from the same reasons as Arcee.

Now in her alt-mode she saw herself as a Jack's motorcycle, that was funny, but she liked that thought a lot. She accelerated and enjoyed the feeling of speed when she followed others through the ground bridge. She passed Optimus Prime and she saw that Bumblebee followed her close by, it was her duty to be in the front with Bumblebee and form a recon team.

Outside of the ground bridge she transformed and activated her blasters. She saw that they were in the large canyon in some arctic area. Mountains around them were all covered in the snow and air temperature was quite low, but not low enough to cause them any harm. She activated her scanner and checked that area was was clear.

She saw how others arrived through the bridge and how they transformed. She activated her comm, "Arcee here, All clear in my position." There was a similar answer from the Bumblebee and she turned to look at Optimus Prime who had arrived next to her. ''

Optimus looked around and said, "It looks like they are late and we have to wait them." Suddenly they all saw how slim looking space ship de-cloaked in front of them.

"Primus! They have the technology to cloak the whole ship!" Said Ratchet and looked amazed.

Optimus studied the ship and said, "That's an old pre-war Autobot patrol ship, but it seems to be well maintained."

Arcee noticed quickly that this type of ship could carry a small team in it and even larger bot's like Optimus Prime and Bulkhead would fit in quite easily. In their current population whole Team Prime would fit in and there would be an extra space left for supplies too.

"The door is opening." She said and pointed at the side of the ship.

They all waited silently how the large door folded down and formed a ramp into the ship. Next they saw how two large mechs armed with heavy blasters walked out of the ship and positioned themselves next to the ramp.

Everything was silent and then they saw how femme started to walk down the ramp and Arcee quickly recognized her as Chromia or her clone as coloring and same body features were not exactly same as she remembered. The main color of the femme was red and she had similar black base color like she had in her arms and thighs. Arcee also noticed that wings behind the femme were larger and she was missing motorcycle wheels, it meant that she was still using the Cybertronian hover bike as her alt-mode.

The femme stopped in front of them and looked at Optimus Prime and said in perfect English, "Optimus Prime, I presume?"

Optimus looked a bit surprised, "Oh! Yes. Welcome to Earth Ms.?"

The femme smiled warmly and said for Arcee's horror, "Mrs. Chromia-60 Darby, I'm the Captain of the Patrol ship Claw One." Arcee wanted to scream, she had wanted to use that name first, but now her sister had beaten her.

Optimus smiled and said,"It's a pleasure to meet you Chromia-60, you may call me Optimus, we don't care about titles in here."

Arcee moved next to Optimus and pushed her servo forward like it was a custom in the Earth. "My name is Mrs. Arcee Darby, I'm second in command in here, you may call me as Commander Arcee or Mrs. Darby." She stared Chromia-60 with a challenge in her optics

There was an awkward silence and then Chromia-60 took her servo and shook it with her's. "Nice to meet you Arcee, I recognize you from the Chromia's memories." Arcee was speechless, Chromia-60 had clearly hinted that she was not under Arcee's command.

Optimus turned and gestured towards Ratchet and Bumblebee, "Here is my doctor Ratched and my Scout Bumblebee." They both nodded towards the Chromia-60 when their name was said.

Chromia-60 smiled and gestured towards the two mechs that were guarding the ship and said, "Those two are my weapon officers, Chromia-62 and 63, don't let the battle armor deceive you, there are femmes. Also in the ship there is my navigator and second in command Chromia-61."

Optimus smiled and said, "May I ask what is your mission?"

Chromia-60 nodded and answered, "We have a message to Jack Darby and after that we are his to use as he pleases."

Arcee bit her denta, she had hoped that these femmes would be just visiting here, but they clearly planned to stay. "How can we trust that you are not here to harm Jack?" She asked and looked at Chromia-60.

Chromia-60 smiled to her and said, "Dear sister, if I can feel your through the bond then I assume you can feel us too and you know that we are not here to hurt him." Arcee tried to control her feelings as it was clear that they leaked out and revealed her envy and disappointment.

As usually Optimus had already decided how to proceed, "We will take you into our base Omega One to see Jack, but your crew has to stay in the ship until we can get all things sorted out. They need to keep that ship hidden from humans and the Decepticons, I assume that is an easy task with the cloaking."

Chromia-60 nodded and used her comm, they did not hear what she said as she used data packages, but they saw how two femmes in the battle armor walked into the ship and how the ramp folded up and door closed in. After that they saw how the ship disappeared.

Agent Fowler stepped forward, he had been hiding behind the Optimus Prime, "I'm representative of the local population of this planet, they call me Agent William Fowler."

Arcee saw how Chromia-60 knee-led down to look closer, "My, my, they are smaller than what I expected." she turned to look at Optimus and asked,"I assume that Jack is at the same size as your pet?"

Optimus looked a bit embarrassed, "I think you understood it wrongly, this human is not my pet, he is an important ally of mine. And yes Jack is at the same size."

Arcee snorted and said, "Not in the same size, this one is a lot wider, he has eaten more than he needs to."

"Arcee, no need to be rude in front of beautiful guest like Captain here, she gets a wrong impression of us." Said Agent Fowler and bowed to Chromia-60, and in return he got a warm smile.

"Oh! How nice, if all humans are polite as you we will get along fine." said Chromia-60 and turned to look at Optimus, "Shall we go?"

Optimus nodded and used his comm to call the ground bridge. While they walked into the bridge Arcee walked a bit too carelessly and Agent Fowler yelled, "Hey watch it, you almost stepped on me."

Arcee acted surprised and said with a sarcastic tone, "Oh! I'm sorry, I did not see you, you're so small." She heard how Agent Fowler muttered something about moody female robots.

* * *

Chromia-60 was trying to follow how these Autobots interacted with human called William Fowler and quickly noticed that other than Arcee respected the small human. Arcee acted like she did not care about him and that made Chromia-60 concerned. Maybe that was the reason why they had felt several times that Jack was suffering. From Chromia's memories she knows that Arcee can be mean and time to time even her spark sister had felt her sharp tongue. She decided to keep her optics in Arcee as through the bond she felt how annoyed she was.

Thought the bond she could also feel how Jack was also annoyed and that made her nervous. She had hoped that her sisters would have companied her in the first meeting, but now she had to face Jack alone. It took all of her will power to keep her feelings in control as she did not want to show them to Arcee. Chromia had warned them that Arcee can be mean and they would need time to win her acceptance.

Chromia-60 let out a sigh, she looked her servos and saw how they shake a bit. "Nervous aren't we?" asked a voice next to her and she saw how Arcee was smiling to her a bit mockingly.

She had to admit the thing that other already felt, "Yes, a lot."

"Don't worry, the worst thing that could happen is that he removes you from the bond." Said Arcee and smiled sweetly to her.

Chromia-60 felt how her processors were getting overloaded by the fear, Arcee had not helped her a bit. Now she was afraid to meet Jack and envied her sisters that were left in the ship. She glanced at Arcee and saw that she had a self-satisfied smile on her faceplate.

They arrived in the Autobot base and she saw how large green mech was waiting them in there. "Is Jackson already in here?" Asked Optimus Prime and large mech nodded his head and showed her digit towards the roof.

"They arrived a few minutes ago and Jack wanted to have a moment alone, so he went to the top of the mesa."

Optimus Prime looked a bit concerned and asked, "Did he say anything?"

"Only that Arcee and Chromia clone with her should come to get him."

"Oh! What is he up to now." Said Arcee with annoyed tone and gestured Chromia-60 to follow her.

She followed Arcee into the old elevator and she felt that now Arcee was nervous. "Why is Jack annoyed?" She asked and looked at Arcee.

"I don't know, something must have happened to him when he was with June and Miko."

"Who are these June and Miko?"

Arcee grinned and said, "June is one of Jack's sparkmates and Miko is his companion bot."

"Oh! I see." That confirmed what they had felt, Jack had other sparkmates too.

They arrived to the top of the base and it was getting late as the shadows were getting longer. "Try to stay in the shadows, we can't be sure who is looking at this mesa." Chromia-60 nodded and followed Arcee.

They arrived to shadow side of the mesa and at the edge she saw how small human stood and looked the scenery, he had his back in their direction. Arcee started to say, "Jack, " but she was interrupted by his hand gesture.

There was a long silence and Chromia-60 just stared at the small human male and waited that he turns to face them. She felt how power in her legs was draining out and it took all her will power to stand in there. She was finally here at front of her sparkmate and she was scared to stiff that he would not accept her. She felt how Arcee was also nervous, clearly this was not what she had expected. They both could feel the strong presence of their sparkmate and his commanding presence exceeded what she had felt next to the Prime.

She saw how Jack let out of sigh and started to turn towards them and when her optics met his eyes she fell on her knees. She felt small under his stare, it was like some ancient being looking directly into her spark and judged her based on what she had done.

Chromia-60 pressed her head down to the ground and said, "My Lord, I am Chromia-60 and Captain of the Autobot patrol ship Claw One, I have arrived with three other sister and we are yours to command." She heard small footsteps when he walked close to her head, but she did not dare to lift her optics from the ground.

Chromia-60 felt how small, but strong hand took hold of her helmet and lifted her head up, she noticed that she was face to face with smiling human face, the stare was gone and there was only humor left in the sparkling blue eyes. "Aren't you going to hug your sparkmate?" He asked humor in his voice.

She carefully lifted small human from the ground and placed him next to her breast plate and feeling of joy started to fill her spark, she was accepted by her sparkmate. Suddenly she realized how small and fragile her sparkmate was and she put him back down to the ground. "I'm sorry I did not meant to hold you so strongly."

Jack chuckled and said, "Oh! Don't worry about that, I'm a lot strongly build that what I look like." She noticed that Arcee has also joined to them and was smiling too.

He looked at her and then Arcee and then back to her, "You two sure look like a sisters and both of you are really beautiful." She felt how Arcee was also pleased of his comment.

"Jack, you need to remember that she is clone of the original Chromia." Said Arcee and reminded her about her position.

"Yes, she is right, I'm only one of the a clones and I only share same proto frame and memories as original Chromia, but I'm not her." She said and pressed her head down again, she needed to remember her place.

"Oh, don't be so modest. I think I will call you Rose, that gives you something of your own." Chromia-60 felt how joy filled her systems and she cried out with happy tone.

"OH! Thank you, I will make you proud of that name." said Rose and hugged him carefully.

"Okay, you two, I think that is enough and we should head down, others are waiting us." Said Arcee and gestured towards the elevator.

Rose nodded and stood up, she noticed that Arcee lifted Jack from the ground and started to carry him towards the elevator. She followed them with joy in her spark and in the elevator she remembered that she had forgotten to give a Chromia's message to him. Now it had to wait that they got in the private time.

In the command center she noticed that there was a small human size femme waiting them and small human female with even smaller human male. Humans made her curious, but it was the small femme that draw her attention. Rose looked at her and noticed that she did not have parts that belong to any vehicle alt-mode, she was like a small metal human in armor. The femme's size reminded her about sparklings and she asked from Arcee, "Is she sparkling?"

Arcee had a scared expression on her faceplate when she said with low tone, "June? Oh! No, she is a full femme, she has got her first optics too. Just, don't make her angry, she can bring you down quite easily." Rose nodded to Arcee, she understood that the small femme was a full warrior and had to be treated like one.

They walked in front of the small femme and Arcee let the Jack down. Rose saw that small femme pressed her optics down a bit as a show of respect towards Jack, but quickly returned them to her.

"Jack are you going to introduce us to this new femme?"

Jack smirked and said, "June this is one of Arcee's sisters, her name is Rose, Rose this is one of my sparkmates June."

Rose saw that June glanced at Jack like saying something, but decided to talk to her instead of Jack, "Nice to meet you. How long will you stay in here?" That was a straight question and confused Rose a bit.

Jack responded instead of her, "She will stay long as I want and there are three others in her ship."

June looked a bit embarrassed, "Yes, of course, how silly of me, please forgive my rude question."

Rose studied two curious humans next to June and noticed that female human had a hard time to stay in place as she twisted her legs constantly. "Rose this is Miko and Raf, they are my friends." Said Jack and she saw how Miko's eyes sparked and she said, "Fried? I'm your companion" she yelled to Jack.

Jack smiled to the small female and she looked down and said, "I'm sorry Master, I got carried away." Rose understood that this was the companion bot that Arcee had mentioned, clearly Jack needed to train her better.

Optimus Prime and his team had arrived and they were now looking at her and waiting something. Jack looked at Optimus and turned to look at her, "Can you explain why Chromia is not here? I understood that she was coming personally to meet me?"

Rose looked at the floor and said, "That's part of the personal message that I have, I can't reveal it in here."

"I don't have time to play games, you can tell it in here." Said Jack with a commanding tone that did not leave her any options.

"As you want. We were really close to this solar system when we got a message that we had and medical issue among the landing troops." She looked at Jack and he nodded her to continue. "Chromia did not want to risk their health in a potential battle with the Decepticons and she turned back to the base with them and send us to meet you and see what is the situation in here."

Jack nodded, "Make sense, she was wise not to risk sick troops in the battle."

Ratchet looked interested and asked with demanding tone, "What was wrong with them? The Cybertronian plague?"

Rose shook her head and looked at Jack, she saw that he nodded, "No, not that kind of sickness. It seemed that Jack took Commander Luna under his control and used her body to spark all the landing troops on board the Reaper One."

"WHAT! He sparked them too!" yelled June and touched her own lower belly.

Everyone started talking at the same time and room was full of noise. Rose noticed that Jack tried to ask something and she moved closer to Jack and Arcee so she could hear better.

Jack looked a bit shocked and he asked with a shaky voice, "How many?"

"All of them, that means that you will have more than four hundred sparklings." Said Rose and noticed that Arcee quickly took hold of Jack when he fell down.

Arcee lifted Jack up and started to carry him towards the hallway and Rose decided to follow. She noticed that June and Miko followed too, but others did not. When they arrived to the large door Arcee, pressed some keys and the door opened.

In the room Arcee carried Jack towards the berth and in the berth there was a femme in chains. "WATCH out it's Decepticon!" She yelled and armed her blasters.

"STOP! That's Jack's pet Decepticon." Yelled Arcee and she transformed her blasters quickly away.

"Arcee! What have you done to Jack? Take these cuffs off now!" Yelled the angry Decepticon femme and for her horror Rose recognized her as Airachnid, she was the number one Decepticon assassin and most evil Decepticon after Megatron, rumors told that she was also insane and liked to torture her victims.

"Shut up glitch! Jack just needs some rest. June come here and hold Jack in the berth with Airachnid." Yelled Arcee and she saw how June hopped to the berth and took Jack from Arcee.

"What is going on here?" Asked Airachnid and looked at Rose. "Oh! Frag Arcee, one of your ugly sister sneaked in here, you should have kept them locked in the cage." Rose was getting angry and clearly Arcee was also reaching her limit.

"Arcee, please take Rose out and explain her what is going on here, I will tell Airachnid the good news." Said June and Rose felt how Arcee grabbed her arm with her servo and started top pull her out of the room.

Before they got to the door she heard how Airachnid asked,"What good news?"

"You're going to be a grandmother." Said June with mean voice.

"WHAT?" yelled Airachnid and that was the last that Rose heard, before Arcee closed the door.

Rose was really confused and she looked at Arcee and asked, "What is going on in there?"

Arcee made a funny gesture, she sick out her lower lip, made her optics wide and same time raised her shoulders. After that she said, "Let's talk with those sisters in your ship and maybe we can add more clowns to this circus." Arcee and started to walk towards the command center.

Rose run after her and yelled, "What is a clown? And what is a circus?" For her this was really confusing and through the bond she felt that Arcee was having fun.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't know what to write in here so I leave this blank.

**If you read any of my stories please review. Just toss in few words "This was good" or "This was bad" and even better if you can say what part of the story was good and what bad.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I recommend that you read my previous stories or it maybe hard to follow this story as character settings are mainly done in previous stories.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro_

* * *

**Outer space**

Jack Darby woke up in the dark room, he remembered that he had heard how he would be a father to a several hundred of sparklings. After that he had got an error message and his processors shut him down. Now he was woken and his HUD display told him that he was still using his human male alt-mode. His sensors also told him that there was one other life force next to him. Jack activated his night vision and he saw that he was lying between Arachnid's legs.

Airachnid started to move slightly and said, "Jack! Honey, you're finally awake! Can you help me? June left to take Miko home and she refused to remove these cuffs, she said that you would do it when you woke up."

He stood up and saw that Airachnid was cuffed to the berth and that was a really nice sight to see. "Oh! Wow! Let me put the lights on so I can see better." He sent a command signal to the control panel on the wall and lights went on.

Jack stood between Airachnid's legs and saw how Airachnid tried to avoid looking at him. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"It feels so embarrassing to be helpless like this in front of you." She explained.

Jack grinned, "Oh! Don't worry, if it helps I can tell that Arcee likes to be in that position, that's why she carries those cuffs with her."

He saw how Airachnid turned to look at him with a surprised expression, "Really? Why?"

Jack chuckled, he remembered that this evil spider bot was innocent in many ways and she only knows basic things from human sex games and how Cybertronian could enjoy them too. Arcee in other hand had studied that part a lot from Internet and found many things that she liked. Of course Jack was still a bit uncomfortable with some of the things that Arcee had learned to like, but he tried to please her much as he could.

He looked at Airachnid, she had an innocent and curious expression. With help from Vector Sigma he had changed her spark and removed her madness, but she had kept her mean persona and she was still ruthless killer. The main difference was that she now belonged completely to Jack and would do anything to protect him. After him ending as her sparkling and her as his alt-mode bond between them had developed even further and now it felt like she was integrated part of him.

He grinned to her and said softly, "I think I need to teach you some secrets." He felt how her curiosity increased.

Jack sat astride on top of Airachnid breast armor and let his own sparks energy field drift close to the Airachnid spark. For him it felt like a holding warm star between his legs, but he kept his distance even if he wanted to dive into it. Airachnid started to twist under him and through their bond connection he knows that she wanted to get closer to his energy field, but failed because she could not move and Jack kept his distance.

"OH! Jack! Let me closer, please!" Begged Airachnid and twisted under him, it felt like riding with a mechanical rodeo bull.

"Yee haw!" he yelled and let his energy field just barely touch Airachnid's spark and he felt how Airachnid's spark started to beat really fast.

He had teased Airachnid several minutes and he felt that soon she would lose her mind for the pleasure and he stood up and let his energy field take its distance. Through the bond he felt how she tried to reach towards it, but he ignored her. "Jack! Please! Don't stop, I beg you to continue!"

He grinned and said, "My human alt-mode demands that I have to go to the toilet, after that I take the cuff off and we can go see what others do."

He jumped off the berth and started to walk to wards the restroom, he heard how Airachnid fought against the cuffs and screamed like a beast. He needed to let her cool down before he could remove those cuffs or she would come after him. He remembered how he had ones hide behind the air ventilation pipes and how Arcee had tried to find him. He had let Arcee off from the cuffs too soon, but luckily leg cuffs had slowed her down and let Jack escape. During that time he was still human and Arcee had explained later that she could have killed him accidentally because she was out of control and wanted to mate with him.

Jack stepped into one of the toilet booths and started to do what was demanded. His HUD display said that he was simulating urination and he could have changed content what he produced. He laughed, if he wanted he could even give positive results to the pregnancy test. He toyed with the thoughts of producing something else than urine and he remembered movie where the ghost rider had peed fire. He noticed his mistake when the HUD display said that his flamethrower was activated.

He screamed, the whole toilet booth was on fire and stream for burning fluid was splashing around inside the toilet booth. His shirt and pants got in fire and his hair started to burn. When he jumped out of the burning toilet booth he lost his grip and sprayed burning fluids all over. Suddenly automatic springer systems in the room activated itself and started to spray water around. He got his flamethrower under control and tucked it back into his smoking pants. When he looked around he saw how the flames started to die under the mist of water. He felt how his burned skin started to heal and how his hair grow back, he also saw how his partly burned clothes repaired themselves.

Inside his head he heard laughter and Vector Sigma said to him,_ "I have an ability to foresee the future events, but somehow you always surprised me."_

Jack felt embarrassed, he had almost forgotten that he had always one eyewitness near him as Vector Sigma could see and hear all through him. _"Well, maybe that's the reason why you are now a femme and my sparkmate." h_e said in his mind.

"_True, but I feel like I'm lucky to have you as my sparkmate. If I still calculate the probability to event what happened when we met. I get results that it would never happen, but it happened and that makes you so unique." _That statement was so full of affection and Jack calmed down.

_Rain of water stopped suddenly, someone had turned it off. "I used your data links and hacked the base computer and stop the sprinkler system and I also erase all information related to this event from the security log."_

Jack was relieved_, "Thanks a lot, now I just have to tell Arcee why there are burn marks in this room. She will figure out some reason for Ratchet and Fowler."_

Vector Sigma sounded pleased when she said, _"You know that I'll do anything for you. Now go release Airachnid, she is already cooled down and is really worried for your safety."_

Jack transformed to his femme mode and walked out of the room. When he arrived to Airachnid he saw that there was a worried expression on her faceplate, "Don't worry I'm fine, I just had a little emergency in the toilet."

"What was that?"

"Oh! We just run out of toilet paper." he said and started to remove the cuffs. That statement was true as all the toilet paper rolls were burned.

When he got Airachnid free he said, "I will transform into you now, but I keep you awake so you know what happens."

He saw how Airachnid nodded, she did not have much to say for that. She was one of his alt-mode and he did not hesitate to use her, he had deserved that right through the pain and suffering.

Jack felt how his body folder smaller and how Airachnid's body took him in. He stayed a moment in the resting position and enjoyed silence, the only thing that he could hear was Airachnid's spark beat and it was smoothing him down. This was the safest place that he knows, Airachnid would do anything to protect him and her nanobots made his body's healing rate was a lot higher than normally.

He activated connection to the Airachnid's systems and felt how his mind fused with it, this was already a familiar experience for him and it took only few nanoseconds before he was one with Airachnid's body.

Jack stood up from the berth and walked in front of the mirror, he saw that he was now Airachnid and the only difference was that his belly was a slightly bigger and his optics were green like in his femme form. The only problem that he had noted was that Airachnid's personality programs were quite dominant and if he relaxed too much they started to affect him. Airachnid's sense of humor was a main problem, in one of the energon seeking trips with Arcee, he had found himself laughing to the dead animal on the side of the road.

He smiled to his mirror image and started to make a girly pose and took pictures of those with battle recorder. He knows that Airachnid also saw all as she was awake and his fooling around made her embarrassed. He usually did not keep her awake as Airachnid loved that he was in her body and sometimes her pleasure distracted him from the tasks that he had to perform.

After while he left the room and walked into the command center. He saw that only Optimus, Bulkhead and Ratchet were in there. He looked at Optimus and asked, "Where are the others?"

Optimus looked at him and saw that it was he not Airachnid and said, "Arcee and Rose are in the ship talking with the other femmes. Bumblebee is guarding Raf and June is looking after Miko."

Jack remembered that June had taken the task to guard Miko instead of Bulkhead, she had said it was fun as it gave her a change to be outside and practice the use of her alt-modes.

He saw that Optimus looked a bit desperate and he asked, "How are you doing with the Iacon database?"

"Not good, I feel like I'm stuck with it." That confession was something unexpected from Optimus and Ratchet looked a bit surprised.

When Jack glanced at Optimus monitor he felt like he understood what was reading in it, he quickly turned his optics away and avoided to look into the monitor. He had noticed that his processing capacity had increased a lot during the last weeks, it felt like his mind had gotten a past some barriers after Vector Sigma had started to teach him how to multitask. He got a feeling that if he really focused he could solve that Iacon database faster than Optimus, but Vector Sigma had said that he needed to take it slowly or he would have a nasty surprise. He did not know what it was, but she has sounded serious with that warning.

"Do you want to take a break and go outside with me? I would like to see that ship?"

He saw how Optimus hesitated and he added, "Some distance could give you a boost with the database." He saw how Ratchet lifted his thump digit for him and smiled.

"Maybe, but I can't take a risk that we fall behind the Decepticons."

Jack looked directly to Optimus optics and said, "I would love to have you with me."

"Okay, I suppose it would not hurt to have a short break"

Ratchet smiled and said, "I open you the ground bridge, but I leave some distance to the ship so you can study the safety of the surrounding areas." Jack saw how Ratchet quickly activated the ground bridge and how the green vortex formed, he clearly wants them out before Optimus changes his mind.

Jack smiled and yelled, "Autobots transform and Rollout!" and started to run into the vortex. On the other side he transformed to his helicopter mode and hover in place waiting Optimus Prime.

When Optimus arrived he took the command and said, "Airachnid, you start the aerial survey of the area while we head towards the landing site."

"Roger that." he said. They had agreed that out of the base he was called Airachnid in this alt and Honey in his small femme form. Later one was the reason why he usually used his Airachnid mode or human form outside of the base. He felt embarrassed to be called Honey, but he could not do anything to that as Cybertronians took those names seriously.

Jack increased altitude and enjoyed the feeling of flight, Airachnid was really fast helicopter and her advanced stealth mode made her electrically invisible, only way to spot her was use visual means and her black painting made that hard.

He started his scanners and quickly noticed that they were really high on the north. His internal navigation system pinpointed him to the Alaska. He smiled, this was a good place to hide the space ship. His scanners picked up some life forms from the ground, but from the size he could detect that they were small animals and insects. He felt how Airachnid was confused and then he remembered that her own scanning ability was far more limited.

Suddenly his scanner alarmed and he noticed human size organic life in it, he activated his comm, "Optimus, I have detected human size life force, do I check it up?"

"Take a look at it, but be careful."

"Roger that." He pushed his helicopter's nose down and accelerated towards the life force reading, it was now a target in his HUD. Helicopter's node cannon transformed out and it started to follow the target. He had once used this gun against Vehicons and it was amazingly accurate, he was wondering why Airachnid never used it against him and Arcee, he decided that he should ask about that someday.

Jack felt how cold mountain air passed his frame when he fly at low altitude towards his target, he felt really good and that feeling echoed also from Airachnid. He loved this helicopter alt-mode, it was a real thrill to fly at low altitude and see how the ground flied past him so close that he could smell the plants. He saw that he was close to his target and he started to circle around it so that he could get a better view, but same time keeps his gun on the target.

He almost hit the ground when he saw what he was tracking, he quickly called Optimus and said, "Optimus, you don't believe what I have found."

"What is it? Can you send a video feed?"

He did as Optimus requested. "What is that? A hairy human?"

Jack laughed, "No, that's the Bigfoot. It's like a big ape or something like that."

"Maybe you should still check him if he is a threat to us or the ship."

When Jack moved closer he saw how scared the Bigfoot was so he took some distance to it. He got an idea, he scanned the Bigfoot into his alt human memory, it could be a fun disguise to have on Halloween or just to scare Miko and Raf.

He used his comm and said, "He is not a threat to us, heading back to the patrol area."

"Negative, come to my coordinates, I'm now at the landing site."

"Copy that, coming to your coordinates." He accelerated and again terrain started to fly past his vision and when he passed one of the peaks he started to dive into the deep and dark valley. He quickly spotted Optimus Prime and landed next to him and transformed to his bipedal mode.

"Where is the ship?"

"It should be in front of us, but it's invisible because of the cloaking shield." Explained Optimus and Jack increased his scanner frequencies and soon he picked outline of the ship.

"I see." he said and noticed that there was a gun turret tracking him. He understood that Airachnid was classified as a target because she was one of the Decepticons. He saw how the gun turret transformed out and how the door started to open. Soon he saw how Arcee walked out of the ship and when she passed the cloaking shield she got visible to their optics.

Arcee runs to him and hugged him really passionately and when she gave a kiss to him Jack felt how Airachnid was uncomfortable. Again Jack regrets that he had left Airachnid awake. Of course he could shut her down, but now it would be rude.

"Arcee, please restrain yourself, Airachnid is awake and sees and feels all the same things that I do and she does not like that you touch her body like that."

Arcee grinned evilly and said, "Oh! Really?" Jack realized that he had made a mistake. Arcee moved closer and kissed him again and this time she used her blue Cybertronian tongue. Jack knows that Cybertronians did not normally use their tongue, but for Jack's pleasure Arcee had learned a lot uses for it and kissing with it was one of those.

She whispered to his audio receptor with seductive voice, "When we get some private time I will make you scream in pleasure." Jack could feel how Airachnid was jealous and angry.

Optimus mimicked human cough should and gesture and got their attention, "Arcee can you get us safely into the ship?"

Arcee sounded a bit embarrassed when she said, "Of course, follow me."

They walked after her and when they passed the cloaking shield ship came visible and they saw the door. While they walked past the ships hull Jack got a funny feeling, like he would feel the ship and its systems. When they entered into the ship feeling got stronger and four femmes and Arcee was added into it. It was like he could say exactly where they were and in what position they stood.

"_Jack! Keep your focus in here!" _said Vector Sigma in his mind and he felt how Airachnid's spark was so surprised that it almost jumped out of her body.

"_Scrap! Do you want me to purge her memory?" _

"_No, I think she needs to know. "_

"_Okay, but If she starts to talk about it to others than Arcee, I will purge her memory instantly."_

Jack felt how fear and confusion filled Airachnid's mid and he decided to explain, _"Airachnid, that voice you hear is Vector Sigma." _

Fear started to grow exponentially and Jack understood that for the Cybertronians Vector Sigma was one of the ancient mystery creatures.

"_Don't worry, she is now my sparkmate."_ He explained and felt how Airachnid's mid shut herself down.

"_You really know how to introduce a new sparkmate to your carrier." _Jack got a feeling that Vector Sigma was making fun of him.

Jack turned his focus back to the surroundings and now he could block the feelings coming from the ship and from femmes in it. They walked in the narrow corridor and Optimus Prime barely fitted into it. They arrived in the larger room and in that he saw four black battle armors open, there was also room for more armors or for large bots and Optimus looked clearly relieved to get into the larger room.

Arcee looked at them and said, "Wait here, I get my sisters in here."

It did not take a long when Arcee arrived with Rose and two other femmes who looked like one of those Luna's landing troop soldiers. Their coloring was mainly black but they had different shades of grey in their body. Both of femmes had markings that Jack had learned to belong to the officers.

Arcee pointer the femmes and said, "You already know Rose and here are her sisters Chromia-62 and Chromia-63" Jack saw that femmes looked him and moved around nervously.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Optimus Prime." Said Optimus and turned to look at Jack.

"Arcee, how much you have told them about me?"

Arcee smiled and said, "Jack, they know that you are using Airachnid as your alt-mode and that you are now a femme."

Jack nodded and made Airachnid kneel on the floor and he transformed himself out of her body. He stood in front of Airachnid and she looked like one of those battle armors when she was not moving.

He turned to look at Chromia clones and they fell on their knees at front of him. "Oh! Primus, he is really beautiful." Said Rose and kept staring at him, Jack could almost feel how she was recording this to her battle recorder.

"I am Jackson Darby, they call me Honey when I'm out in the field in this femme form and when I'm on my Airachnid alt-mode I'm called Airachnid, that's a security measure against our enemies." He saw how those three femmes nodded, Arcee had clearly explained this point to them.

There was an awkward silence and then Jack noticed that one of the femmes was missing. "Where is the fourth one?"

Rose hurried to explain, "My Lord, she has been strapped to our ship's navigation system so long that it's hard for her to come out of it."

Jack understood that it explained the feelings that he got from the ship "Really! So she values this ship mode than me?" He asked with a provocative tone and felt how panic was radiating from the ship and then it was gone like switched off.

They heard sounds as someone was walking towards the room and Jack noticed how pink and white femme peeked from the door frame. Others noticed her too and the three femmes let out a surprised sound, it was clearly unexpected even to she her in here.

Rose gestured towards the black and white femme and said, "Jack, here is our navigator Chromia-60"

Jack gestured the femme close and said, "Come here." She was like a scared cat, she came close keeping herself low as possible and her head down. When she got in front of Jack she was already on her knees and her head was at Jack's level. He could feel how the femme was shaking, she was clearly out of her comfort zone. Jack gently lifted femmes head up and sat in her lap.

"You may hold me now." He said like a royal princess.

It took a moment before the femme got courage to put her servos around him and when she did that Jack pushed his energy field in her and into her spark. The femme grabbed Jack into the tight hug and pressed her faceplate next to his. The room was filled with happy purring sound and Jack felt how affection started to radiate from the femme towards him, she was now his. Jack gestured other Clones close and they circled them. Soon Jack was inside the tight ball of femmes and he let his energy field touch all of them, he heard how purring got louder.

When Arcee joined in Vector Sigma said in his mind, "_Now keep yourself in control or someone can get sparked."_

Jack laughed happily and said in his mind, _"I don't mind few more sparklings and Arcee wants to have them too." _He relaxed and let energy field also touch Arcee.

"_I was not concerned of them, as you're now a femme you can also get sparked and as you are a spider from Airachnid side, I can't predict how many sparklings you produce." _Jack tried to stop the energy field, but it was too late, it was already out of control and he also started to make a loud purring sounds.

When he got back in his senses he noticed that he was still on the lap of the shy femme. "Frag, that was intense."

"What's your language!" Said the red and pink femme and took tighter hold of him."

"Eh!?"

Rose stood up and said, "She means that as you're a young femme you need pay attention to how you talk." Jack was confused and looked at Arcee, who just lifted her servos and looked amused.

Optimus had sat in the corner and had followed the whole event, "I can agree with her, you are clearly starting to use stronger language." Optimus did not say anything, but he looked at Airachnid who was still where Jack left her.

Arcee nodded, she clearly understood who was the guilty part for Jack's rude language.

Jack decided to change the topic and looked at femmes next to him and said. "You will be called Kitty" he patted the femme holding him and then he said to two black grey femmes, "I will figure your names later after I get to know you better."

Kitty hugged him really hard and Rose said laughing, "Now that you got her off the ship's computer, she will be attached to you."

Optimus stood up and said, "Okay, I need to go now back to base and work with the Iacon database. Arcee you and Rose, when you are done here, see that Jackson and Airachnid get safely back into the base."

Jack noticed that Rose looked him with a question in her optics and Jack understood that chain of command was not clear, he needed to be carefully what to say. "In this planet, Arcee is currently acting as Optimus Prime's Second in Command and you take operational orders from her. June, Miko and Airachnid are out of the operational command chain, but you should listen them when they suggest something." He saw that Arcee smiled and how Rose nodded.

Optimus smiled to him and said, "Jackson, you're doing fine and seeing you interact with your femmes has again reminded me how lucky I am to have friends and family around me." Optimus nodded to them all and walked out of the room. For Jack it seemed that large bot's steps were a lot lighter now, like he had got a new energy from something. He remembered that Optimus had seen how he was in close contact with his femmes. Jack would have blushed if he had been in his human form, he understood that it was like humans watching how others made love in the same room.

Suddenly Jack remembered what Vector Sigma had said earlier and asked in his mind, _"Did I get sparked?"_

"_We will see soon, it takes some time before we can say for sure, but with your ability to do unpredictable things anything can happen. Let's say that I would not be surprised if you sparked Optimus too as he was in the same room when you had connection with your femmes."_

Kitty must have felt his feelings through the bond as she pressed him tighter against her breast armor and started to make soothing sounds.

Jack heard how Airachnid woke up and looked around, "Oh! frag! I'm surrounded by the crowd of ugly glitches." She clearly understood her mistake when she quickly took distance to the five angry looking femmes.

Arcee grinned to Airachnid and said, "My, My, It seems that our mother-in-law has finally woken up. I think we should show her how much we love her lively language."

Kitty stood up with Jack in her servos and said, "You do that and I show Jack the ship's bridge and our living quarters."

When they exited the room Jack heard how Airachnid tried to resist, but she was surrounded and outnumbered. Soon Jack felt through the bond how there was a sharp pains coming from Airachnid's backside and how the feeling of embarrassment grow up, someone was spanking her really hard.

* * *

**A/N: **This was the last chapter of this story and the next story is called "I know Kung Fu."

Just use follow Author option and you get an email when I decide to update.

**If you read any of my stories please review. Just toss in few words "This was good" or "This was bad" and even better if you can say what part of the story was good and what bad.**


End file.
